Life is hard sometimes
by Remnants-Of-Fire
Summary: Allen Walker was new to school and his life was anything but easy. With a terrible past, an abusive guardian with endless debts, and an attention-drawing appearance, he tries to get by with as little trouble as possible. Apparently, the world had other plans for him. This is an AU. Rated T thanks to Kanda and Cross' colorful use of the English language.
1. Chapter 1

**Arg. First attempt at writing. EVER. Most likely sucks but hey I was bored and reading the manga and I had the strongest urge to write a depressing story. This is an AU so no fire and flames.**

**(edit. I forgot to add disclaimers! )Disclaimer: I don't, never have, and never will own -man. If I did, well let's just say I'd only have about 2 fans, cause everything would be drawn with stick figures...**

_The pain was now running rampant across his snowy scalp. The worn teen bowed his head in submission as the mind numbing pain slowly overtook his now trembling body. Thick droplets of crimson began to slowly roll down his pain contorted features, leaving thin red trails; masking his face. The thick drips of blood started to form a puddle around his body as the once frightening darkness now seemed to welcome him_.

Allen walker, a petit fifteen year old, once again woke up at the crack of dawn. Out of sheer willpower, he forced his aching body off of the floor.

The fatigued boy stiffly sauntered to the bathroom across the hallway, quietly, as to not disturb his legal guardian. Allen didn't even want to imagine what his 'master' would do if he was woken by "the waste of perfectly good air."

The boy fumbled with the shower knob to turn the water on, his mind willing the water to be warm.

It wasn't.

His manner-challenged guardian had apparently left the heat bill unpaid. '_Great,' _the boy exasperated '_more debts for me to pay off.'_

Doing his best to ignore the frigid water, Allen turned his attention to his stiff back. _'One of these days I should really ask for a bed.' _Not that he hadn't already, it was only that everytime he built up enough courage to confront his 'father' and asked, the adult would most likely be intoxicated and it would end with the words "Ungrateful waste of space and money."

The young teen cautiously stepped out of the shower, in order to keep from slipping in the rapidly forming pools of water surrounding his feet. He grabbed an old, ratty towel from the hook and began to run it over the oddity that was his hair.

Allen then removed the towel from his hair to wipe the fogged-over mirror. Looking at his reflection, he had scared himself. His heart beating a million a minute as Allen realized the fragile looking resemblance to the undead was his own reflection. Allen poked his empty stomach, tapping his ribs that were clearly visible through his pale, porcelain skin.

Prepared for the worst, Allen wrapped the towel around his waist and took a step back, taking in the current condition of his body. Up and down his chest and arms, his skin was thoroughly laced with scars, some bigger than his fist, and some smaller than a thimble. Each scare reminded Allen of the horror stories that continuously haunted his dreams.

He had dark bags under his eyes, which would only help to draw attention to the gray lifeless color of them. To add to the abnormalities he possessed, his left eye had a unique red mark running straight up through it. The mark started halfway up his chin to the waterline of his eye. Once over the eyeball, it was continued over the eyelid to stop at his thin eyebrows. Above that a perfect pentacle was formed right beneath his hairline.

This brought his line of eyesight to another thing: his hair.

Allen's hair was white as the snow that threatened to fall from the sky. It was soft, but the teen despised it with every aching fiber in his being.

The young teen averted his gaze to a suddenly very interesting soap container. He was frightened to look at himself in the mirror again, for the thing that scared him most was not the multiple scars, strange mark, or white hair, but it was his left arm which he hastened to bandage.

He reached up to open the medicine cabinet and pulled out pain killers and bandages. (**AN: It took me forever to remember what you call the thing that you bandage with is. I feel so stupid.)** Allen emptied out two pills into his hand and tossed them into his mouth to swallow them dry. With a look of self-disgust on his face, he then wrapped up the uneven, deformed, raw skin, that was his left arm.

Some betraying tears threatened to fall from his steely eyes, as he roughly pulled the clothe around, tightly concealing the thing that condemned him for the rest of his life. They were not tears of weakness or self-pity, but rather they were tears of anger. He resented it with his entire being.

From the naturally black fingernails to a few inches below his shoulder, the skin was rough, scaled, and a deep blood red color. He realized that some of the color began tainting the water that was pattering against the floor. Some of his wounds had opened up. He now let the tears freely flow as he knotted the bandages. This arm that caused him so much pain. This labeled "Devil's arm."

After he wiped away the rolling tears, he finished winding up his limb. Allen then flung the remaining bandages into the cabinet and hurried to get himself dressed. He tip-toed back to the closet he dared call 'his room' and grabbed his bag that his textbooks would inhabit for the next year. The sleepy boy rushed to the kitchen with stealthy haste, still offering an attempt to not disturb the peace.

He knew what he would find in the pantry but searched none the less.

It was empty. It was as barren as it was every other morning since he arrived at the run down building he was all but forced to call home.

With an inward sigh the starving white haired teen pulled his back pack close to make as little noise as possible as he made his way to the door, praying all the while that his guardian, Cross, was still out cold from the previous night of drinking.

_Thunk._

Allen heard muffled swearing from the room down the hall to his right, and a tall disgruntled figure appeared and leaned against the doorway.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, you _damn brat_?" The tilted shadow slurred.

"Ah! M-master-you're awake!" He stuttered, the name he was forced to call his guardian leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. "I was just leaving for school." He averted his eyes to study a fading brown stain on the tiled floor.

The older male grunted and forced himself from his position in the door. "You better not be late. And make sure you bring back money; I'm running out of booze."

The frightened boy nodded and ran out the door with speed that put athletes to shame.

**So? What do you think? Good? Bad? As I mentioned, this is my first time ever attempting to write a story so constructive criticism is very welcome! I've already started working on the next chapter if any of you are interested. I'm still not sure where the plot is heading, so It might very well get discontinued if people don't like it very much. Anyway Review! Please I wanna hear from you all! It's really not so hard! Just click the "review" button and shabam! You're all set to go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all. It's me, your antsy author (I've never thought of myself as an author. This is strange.) I know I just put up the first chapter but… I already started this one so I figured I might as well try. If I fall, I'll fall hard!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own -man. Nope! That wonderful creation belongs to Katsura Hoshino! **

It was raining.

'_Great,' _Allen thought, '_I don't have an umbrella so I'll probably end up getting sick and master will find and sell my dead body for alcohol.' _It seemed dark, even to Allen, but Cross would probably do it if the opportunity were to arise.

The teen ran to each available coving on his way towards the high school he was to attend from now on, in hopes of staying dry and presentable.

It didn't work seeing as he was already soaked on his first dash.

Finally, FINALLY, he reached his dull, seemingly lifeless, school. Today marked his first day as a sophomore. What's worse was that this was his first time ever even going to a school. The boy didn't have time to attend school in the past, seeing as he was held responsible for paying of every single debt his master had carelessly made.

'_This should be fun.' _The soaked teen sarcastically prepped to himself.

Suddenly, Allen looked around. It was empty.

'_Not good. I'm already late on my first day!'_

He ran to where he assumed to be the gathering place and he thought that someone up there must like him, because just as he reached to open the glass push doors, a man called out in a monotone voice "Allen Walker." Said boy ran in through the doors shouting "HERE!" at the top of his panting lungs.

Everyone turned their heads in eerie union to see a soaking wet white haired boy with a weird red streak on his face standing wide-eyed in the entrance. What's more is he looked to be about 12 years old.

The announcer paid the boy little to no heed as he continued on with his monotonous droning.

Allen took his seat next to a way-too-exited-for-the-first-day-back-to-school kid with bright fire red hair and a mysterious black eye-patch.

"Hey, short stack," the red head leaned over and whispered, "the name's Lavi, and I'm super awesome!" He ended this modest statement with a goofy grin and a thumbs up.

'_Did he just give me a thumbs…? Maybe It won't be so bad here...'_

The ADHD student, Lavi, Then continued to stand up, and that's what made Allen look around to see everyone else leaving in separate directions. The introductions were over.

Just as the snow haired teen steadily stood up, a serious looking man approached. Allen unconsciously took a step back.

"Allen Walker," the man started. His voice as lifeless as the school's interior. "Welcome to our school, we are _pleased_ to have you." A smile that didn't quit reach his eyes spread across his face.

'_You don't _look _too pleased.'_ Allen found himself thinking as the adult handed him his class schedule and walked away with an air of confidence.

He had located the school map and began walking to what he hoped was his first class; World History.

After wandering for a few minutes, he finally reached his destination that was labeled '**History.' ** He stepped closer as he figured that this dull room would be where he spent a great deal of time for the year.

Allen walked in and as his fate beheld him; he was late.

"Ah, so you've decided to join us. You must be Mr. Walker- class say 'hello' to our new student; Allen walker."

The class stared at the short oddity that was supposedly their new classmate.

It was silent.

'_Why did I think it would be different here? I can barely walk into town without awkward silence already!'_

"Hey, did you get lost? This is a _high school_; you're looking for _middle school_, runt." One kid in the back shouted, causing a ripple of giggles and stifled laughs throughout the classroom.

"Hey, freak, do your parents know you're so hideous or did they already dump your ugly face on the curb?"

The class now broke out into a hysterical laughing fit in effect to the stupid remarks made by the jocks, leaving Allen, trying to keep his face a perfect mask, even though his past memories had been directly assaulted by these careless statements.

The teacher ended the teasing atmosphere with a loud _Thud_ as he dropped several books on his desk.

"You may take your seat now, Mr. Walker. I believe there is one next to Kanda." He gestured towards a tall figure with raven black hair, held tightly back in a hair band. His bangs covered his always-glaring eyes as he let out a "Che." and turned his face towards the window.

"Good morning. Kanda, isn't it? My name is Allen Walker, pleased to meet you." The white haired boy held up an expectant hand for a few seconds before giving up and returning it to his side.

"Che, obviously _moyashi_, the teacher just announced it to the whole class." Kanda glared furiously at Allen and crossed his arms in an act of defiance.

As for Allen, he was left wanting to know what this 'moyashi' meant. Clearly Kanda was of Japanese descent. The newbie decided to hold on to his question seeing how he thought he would just be bothersome to the now ticked off Japanese.

The rest of his class seemed to rush by on super-speed as the uneducated teen tried to keep up. He was writing down notes as fast as the teacher could spew the information.

The bell rang, scarring Allen and causing his paper to go flying. HE reached for it when a sharp pain bolted through his bandaged arm.

'_Ouch! What was that? I took the medicine this morning didn't I? Maybe I stole the wrong kind again…'_

He hissed in pain and shock but tried to keep it all in so that no one notice and most likely use it against him.

Unluckily for Allen, Kanda had they eyes and ears of a hawk. "What is it _now, _moyashi?" His tone made shivers run across Allen's already throbbing arm.

He tried to remain normal and inconspicuous. "N-nothing, Bakanda."

It didn't work; his voice had cracked while speaking. A visible tick mark was now slowly growing above Kanda's eyebrow. _'Che, why should I care? He's a freak. Plus, did he just call me Bakanda? Damn moyashi is using my own language against me.'_

With another one of his signature che's, Kanda turned on his heel and left Allen behind in the class.

Allen then turned his attention to his arm which had started to calm down.

'_What happened to my arm? It didn't hurt this bad before. Maybe I should have someone check it out for me.' _

This wasn't the first time he thought this but he never actually did anything because, first of all, he didn't have the money needed for a doctor, and second, if he went to a doctor, it would be inevitable for the doctor to find all of his scars and bruises. Allen was sure that a trained professional could tell the signs of child abuse. If they knew what that Allen was being beaten then they would take him away and put him back into _the system_.

More shivers ran down his stiff back.

His next class, French, went by smoothly Aside from the 'freak' comments. He even had this class with the overly-excited boy; Lavi.

Allen had found that he had a taken a liking towards the ADD redhead, he didn't evenseem to mind his overly abnormal looks.

After constant babblings in an unfamiliar language, the teacher ended with a "Merci et au revoir."(1)

The bell rang again, this time signaling the freedom that is lunch.

_Grroooowwwl_

A furious blush painted Allen's pale features as his stomach begged for much needed food against his will.

"Sounds like you're hungry!" A girl beautiful black hair, pulled back into two pony tail that draped across a rather revealing top and skirt leaned across to him from the lunch table next to him.

"My name's Lenalee! I haven't seen you here before so I'm assuming you're Allen Walker, right? Don't be surprised. I know everyone her! You see my brother Is the principal as this school so it's kind of mandatory for me to know because my brother always has me help out with him. Not like I mind, it's just that-"

'_Wow she talks a lot.'_ Allen had had a hard time concentrating on what the excited girl was talking about, but he was actually relieved to not have to talk. He would most likely end up saying something stupid of something that gave away what he didn't want given.

"_Uh oh. Why is she staring at me? Did she ask me something? I wasn't paying attention! Aaahh why wasn't I paying attention? Uuuuuh I'm so hungry!"_

"Hello in there! Allen, are you there? I asked what you are having for lunch!" Lenalee was now waving her arms frantically in front of the absorbed boy's eyes, trying to catch his attention.

The boy stared back at her, his silver eyes vacant.

'_What am I supposed to tell her? 'Oh, no, see I don't eat since my master spends all our money on alcohol and other unmentionable things. So I starve to near death, sometimes stealing food to eat.' No, that wouldn't start rumors at all!'_

Lenalee was now impatiently tapping her fingers with crossed arms. "Ah, I already ate." "No you didn't, you just walked in here."

Allen scavenged his mind for another excuse. "Um, I had a huge breakfast so I'm stuffed."

_Gurrrrgggleeee._

Lenalee had no idea why, but this boy was obviously lying. His stomach was practically begging for food! Not needing anything else said, Lenalee took her already-purchased food and pushed it into the starving boy's hands.

"Ah! N-no! I couldn't! You paid for this so I-""Relax!" Lenalee interrupted the boys refuses, "I've already eaten before lunch and because my brother is the principal, my food here is free!"

Allen, still unsure, hesitantly grabbed the food and slowly placed some in his watering mouth. As soon as the food touched his lips, he lost all coherent thoughts. He shoved every article of food into his mouth, savoring every aroma and every flavor as they danced across his taste buds.

'_Mmm, real food! My first actual meal in months!' _

Lenalee's eyes were almost the size of the plates that Allen was desperately shoving into his mouth. "U-um, Allen? Are you okay? Do you need more food? I can go get-" Allen suddenly opened his eyes and realized what is must've looked like to the shocked teenage girl. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Miss Lenalee! I-I just…I'm sorry!" Allen had sometime during the apologies started bowing.

The surprised girl was now giggling like-well, a school girl.

"You have quite the appetite!"

The now-full teen just scratched the back of his head modestly and laughed with his eyes lightly shut.

"Well, I'll see you later Allen!" Lenalee waved, still recovering from her giggle fit. "Goodbye, Miss Lenalee!" Allen smiled and placed the tray on top of the bin.

Lunch was soon over but Allen still couldn't believe he had eaten so much. He felt so happy he could fly.

Allen walked to the rest of his classes for the day. First was Geometry, and then was English. Both of the classes Allen had seemed to have a knack for and that had only made the class hate Allen more.

_Ring! Ring!_

The final bell of the day rang and Allen carefully placed each book into his bag. Taking his time, as he had just remembered that Cross was expecting money when he returned 'home.'

'_This is not good. How am I supposed to be home on time _and_ bring back money? I really don't want to have to steal from my first school ever. Especially since it's the first day.' _

But there was no avoiding it.

The short boy slowly made his way to the cafeteria, praying that the cash register for the lunch man wasn't locked.

He bent behind the table and found that in fact, the cash register _was_ locked.

Allen sighed, pulling out a paper clip and some additional supplies. He shoved in the clip and started wiggling it around as some kids long ago had taught him.

_Click_

It was unlocked. Allen stuck his head over the counter to look if anyone was coming. Some students walked past, laughing at some joke, but that was all. Reassured he was safe, Allen reached his shaky bandaged hand, and found that it was loaded!

'_I can't take too much since they would definitely notice if I did, so maybe just 100 or so?'_

Allen slowly pulled out the tens. He counted until he had ten ten dollar bills and cautiously shut the register.

He then stuffed the money into his bag and ran across the cafeteria and hall, and then out to the entrance.

With guilt clearly visible on his face, the thief then thanked God that no one had spotted him and reported him to Lenalee's older brother. Who knew how scary the man might be. **(AN: If only he knew pfft! ;D)**.

Little did Allen know, he _had_ been spotted. By none other than Komui Lee; the principal of the school. He had been taking his routine trip to the lunch room to return his personalized bunny mug when he spotted Allen, the newbie, fiddling with the cash register.

"Hmmm. Interesting…" Komui then proceeded to take a sip from him much loved coffee.

**And there you are! See! It was longer too! My spacebar has been acting up, so sorry if some words jumbled up that I didn't catch! Do you like it yet? Do you hate it yet? These are the questions! Oh and before I forget! What should the school be called? 'Black Order High' has been used way too many times so please put suggestions in the REVIEWS THAT YOU ****WILL **** BE WRITING. Pretty pleeaaassee! Alright It's 1 in the morning, I must really love you guys… Goodnight and may you bring forth salvation to this tormented akuma's soul.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I never knew reviews could affect me so much, but let me tell you I was almost crying with happiness! And I DON'T cry. here is another attempt since some of you liked it, it's the least I can do. (Oh FYI there will be some swearing and… stuff in this chapter. It's kind of heavy. You've been warned.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned -man, Allen would have a lot more mental break downs ;) **

Why was the world shaking?

The white headed teen was now soaked again, but he paid no attention because the road and everything else seemed to be shaking up and down.

Allen held his gloved hand up and then he realized: the world _wasn't_ shaking; he was. The trembling boy doubted he was shaking because of the cold. He was terrified of going home. Terrified of what Cross would do to him.

'_Well I did get some money so maybe he won't….' _The scared boy didn't want to finish that thought as it would only cause to bring up another wave of tremors.

He took various left and right turns, not even bothering to run for each coving, for he was already soaked and it would hardly make a difference now. He began to think over the events that had taken place earlier that day.

'_Do your parents know you're so hideous, or did they already dump you on the curb?' _This, to the jock who said it, was just a teasing remark, he would never think twice about it. But, to Allen, this was almost exactly what _had_ happened.

After years of creating and perfecting a flawless, smiling mask, the petit boy kept any and all emotions safely hidden under a smile and innocent cock of the head. But why? Why go through all the trouble to turn yourself into smiling gentlemen when all anybody ever did was hurt you?

The answer wasn't as simple as the rapid fire questions. No, but a big part was that Allen just wanted to fit it. Ever since he was born, tragedy had be struck his tiny figure. He was born into the everyday, average family. He thinks. He can't know for sure, because he _was _in fact, 'dumped on the curb.'

He was born with the atrocious raw, left arm. It was mutation that happened in the skin cells as he was being developed in his mother's womb, but, even though it was something that was out of his control, his parents were horrified at was supposed to be a beautiful baby.

They left baby Allen on the side of an empty road, not even caring about the fate about to behold the helpless infant. Because a day from being left there an orphanage found and took him in. This normally wouldn't be so bad except for the fact that once the young boy was old enough to walk properly, the orphanage forced him into to cooking, cleaning, laundry, and any other tedious task that needed to be done. If this wasn't bad enough, they hurt him. Like, _really_ hurt him. From all of the pressure, stress, and torment, Allen's once brown hair, turned to the astonishing color of white.

Turning of his memories, Allen looked up at his surroundings; he had made it to his ramshackle house. He shoved his bandaged, trembling hand, into his bag to tightly grasp the money he had acquired from the school. With newfound courage from the money that he was to bring, he stepped onto the front porch.

Standing on the tips of his toes, the frightened boy peered in through the small window atop the door. The lights were off, and it looked empty.

'_Maybe he's late and I can just leave the money on the table and get by for today. I need to check out my arm anyways…'_

Hoping for the best, he turned the already-unlocked door, and cautiously stepped in the dilapidated building.

"Oi, brat," a deep voice rumbled through the rooms, "you better sure as hell've brought me back money." The throaty voice drunkenly, demanded.

'_He was in the other room! Oh no, I guess I don't get off easy this time…'_

The teen slowly made his way to the slouching adult in the room over. The guardian was lying on the couch with multiple empty glass bottles around him; the TV was lazily flickering light onto his emotionless face.

"Aren't you going to say something, garbage?" The man slowly started to rise from his slumping spot on the sofa.

"Y-yes, m-master." The terrified boy stumbled over his words as he tried to not push his 'master' over the delicate ledge he was on.

"I b-brought you some m-money." The teen took his hand out of the dull backpack and placed it on the table, avoiding any possible eye contact.

"Dammit boy, look at me when you talk!" The man now unsteadily stood up. "Well what the hell are you waiting for? Give me the money! Booze ain't gonna buy it self!" The man commanded with an awaiting hand in front of the small boy's shaking irises.

Allen hesitantly placed the green cash into Cross's calloused hands, he then quickly retreated his hands in case of a sudden outburst; who knew how unstable the man would be in his drunken stupor.

The drunken man greedily snatched the money and counted it as if a bomb would go off if it wasn't counted in less than ten seconds.

"What kind of trick do you think you're playing at here, worthless punk?" The taller man pointed an accusing finger at the younger and started staggering his way over to him.

Allen shrunk down under his master's glare and turned his head with tightly shut eyes, expecting the worse.

'_What did I do wrong? I brought him the money! I didn't say anything did I? I can't afford any more injuries…'_

The evil man looked down at his prey and snarled "What worthless shit will 100 dollars buy me? I have half a mind to sell _you_ to get money. Not that you'd be worth more than a dime!" The furious man now towered completely over the shrinking boy.

Before Allen could offer some other ways of getting money or perhaps an apology, he was bent over in half over the booted foot that had implanted itself over his empty stomach. The impact had knocked every last bit of air out from his lungs and left him coughing for oxygen.

"You have more money don't you!" The man's voice was echoing throughout Allen's ears. "You just want to keep it so that you can do whatever the hell you want, huh!" The abusive man brought up his fist and slammed it harshly aside Allen's pale features.

Now gasping and blood pouring out of his pulverized nose, the beaten boy looked up through his white bangs, only to tightly close his silvery eyes once again as Cross raised his empty bottle and smashed it over the bloodied boy's head, some of the glass shards imbedding themselves into Allen's delicate skin.

Beaten and bruised, Allen loosened his tightly closed eyes, and decided to keep them shut and explore the warm darkness. _'I'll just stay here until Cross leaves and then I can fix the new additions to my scars.' _The boy lazily thought.

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

It was dark.

His body felt heavy.

Allen opened his eyes with much difficulty as he looked around to see Cross nowhere in sight. He sat up causing a pain to roar across his entire body. The pain was highly concentrated on his deformed arm and the abused teen looked over to see an olive green glass shard about the size of a guitar pick, imbedded inside the scaly skin.

Trying his best to stand up and walk, the injured boy stumbled his way to the bathroom. Once he managed to close the door with as much grace as an elephant, he collapsed onto the dirty tiled floor.

Allen grasped for the corner of the counter and pulled himself up with his right arm. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and nearly fell again, as his knees had gone weak.

His white hair, usually pure as the snow, was now almost all a rusty brown/red color from the dried blood. He noticed multiple small glass pieces speared into his scalp. He winced just imagining how much they would hurt to pull out.

Then his gaze moved on to inspect the rest of the damage. His right arm seemed to be fine aside from a few scratches caused most likely by his fall to the rough floor, his left arm, was still deformed and had a huge shard of broken glass, carefully imbedded into the raw skin, he also realized that rather large and ugly yellow and black bruise was starting to form across his stomach and ribs where Cross kicked him. The he looked straight at his face. His nose had a trail of dried and cracked blood running over his small lips and down his chin. A scab had started to form where Cross's fist had broken the skin next to his left eye.

'_Wow, he most of been feeling compassionate last night; I got off easy.' _The boy hopelessly thought to himself.

He sighed, only to find that it hurt his chest. He clutched his torso tightly with his right arm and opened the cabinet that held his stash of supplies he used to aid himself.

He pulled on the bandages that started to come off from the previous day and discarded the bloody material into the trash bin. Allen then carefully but quickly pulled the glass shard out and placed tissues over the newly bleeding gash. Then he slowly poured disinfectant over the wound gripping his chest to relieve himself of some pain. Reaching for the bandages once again, he wrapped up his newly wounded arm, with extra care where the glass used to stand.

Sighing with relief that one of his major injuries were taken care of he grabbed the pair of tweezers that inhabited a lone jar on the corner of the shelf, and applied his attention and care to the glass in his hair. He quickly snagged at the glass, though unsure of how to stop the bleeding, as he couldn't use bandages on his hair. Settling for just waiting out the bleeding while occasionally dabbing it with a damp cloth, he slowly began to remove his clothing.

He entered the shower, and again to his dismay, it was icy. Hissing in detest, he thoroughly cleaned out the dried blood from his hair.

Allen walked out of the bathroom after taking some pain killers, now in his sweats and a holey T-shirt. He carefully walked his way back to his 'room' and curled up in the corner, wishing for a peaceful sleep.

His rest was a pitch black sleep, filled with only nothing.

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

Daybreak had arrived and Allen was bent on being gone before his master Cross even woke up. He watchfully made his way to the bathroom and picked up a container that held pale foundation. After applying the cover up on his newly formed bruised that covered the top left portion of his face, he stealthily sneaked his way to the kitchen, and found, on the table, a note. He read it.

'_I'll be gone for a few days. If your damned blood stains are still on the floor by the time I get back, there will be more stains for you to clean up. If you want to live the next I'm back, you'll have booze waiting and a damn high stack of money.'_

Although the letter held numerous threats in it, Allen sighed in relief. _'I'm safe! Cross won't be here for a few days!'_ The boy felt like dancing, only he hurt too much so it would probably end up looking more like a seizure.

Not bothering to check the pantry any more, the giddy boy grabbed his bag, stuffed on a pair of gloves, as to conceal his left hand, and launched himself out the door. _'Ow. Probably should've thought that one through…' _He thought as pain coursed through his body. '_Good thing I took the medicine or else it would've hurt a lot more…'_

The sun as now shone brightly overhead, the skies being now clear of the rain clouds that were there the previous day.

Allen found himself humming a tune as he happily wondered _'I think today is going to be a good day.'_

He couldn't have been more wrong.

**Oooooh ominous! I hope I come up with something good… Hello! Miss me? I doubt it… I know this was kind of a harsh and depressing chapter, I found that I like writing about his day at school better (Lavi is SO much fun to write!) Why does auto correct try to correct me, when I AM RIGHT? It makes no sense… Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! I know that I beg a lot but I got a couple reviews (you know who you are) and let me just thank you again: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I love you guys so much! You guys are what make this story possible because without your guys' support I probably would've given up! 3 I less than three all of you! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa! Thanks for reviewing! Not to sound creepy, but I kind of printed out all of the reviews and stuck them on my wall in front of my computer for motivation! So you all mean a lot to me! I'm giving myself credit also because look how frequently I update this, and for being a first-timer, I must say it's pretty darn impressive! Please enjoy this next chapter, I hope I did it okay…**

**Disclaimer: Katsura Hoshino owns -man! I only write off of the idea for my own selfish purposes! **

Warmth.

Allen Walker was feeling this sensation in two different ways; one, physical, two, emotional.

The sun's beautiful, yet rare rays shone serenely over Allen's figure through the window, casting away any coldness he still held from the previous days of constant rain.

His heart was also content to the point of bursting due to the sudden absence of his abusive 'care taker.'

The white haired boy wore his first honest, careless smile in a long time. His mask wasn't covering up his joy today.

Allen was currently in his first class of his second day at this new, overwhelming school; Biology.

The teen absently picked at a loose thread that was coming undone on his long sleeve shirt as his mind distractedly wandered back to just a few moments ago, when he first arrived to his new classroom.

_He opened the door without any trepidation remaining, forgetting already, the unsavory experiences that be struck him in previous classes._

_The teacher seemed to be in the middle of a statement, when Allen entered the clean-smelling room, because everything suddenly turned uncomfortably silent._

'_Ah, class, here we have a fine example of a _genetic mutation_.' The teacher informed the gawking class matter of factly, with an arm stretched out, gesturing toward the boy in the doorway, with the look of a predator that just spotted his prey._

_Allen instinctively clutched his deformed left arm closer to his chest, before he realized that it was safely hidden beneath the bandages, long sleeve, and glove. _'Never can be too safe...' _The boy had mumbled earlier to himself._

_The teacher, after a sweep of his eyes over Allen, had decided that introductions weren't important. 'Alright, I believe you're all familiar with this boy. Now, if you will, Allen, take any seat located near the _back.'

The fun journey to the distant past ended when he realized that the high schoolers were all staring at him and giggling.

The targeted boy had averted his gaze from the window he had apparently been staring at, and allowed his eyesight to fall over the teacher's amused face.

"Walker, does that white hair of yours affect your thinking capabilities?" The teacher asked, feigning interest.

The accused boy now sported a light pink shade of blush over his cheeks. "I-I, um…" He struggled to find words when everyone had their attention focused on him. "Um, sorry…"

The teacher gave an overly dramatic sigh and continued on with his lesson. Allen again tried to keep up, partially knowing about the information due to his frequent and multiple injuries.

After Biology, the teen made his way towards his next class. He was rather looking forward to it since it wasn't a major class and would most likely not have much homework, if any. His next class was art.

He stepped once again into another unfamiliar room and stared in awe at all of the colors and paintings that were taped, glued, pinned, and plastered to every wall and surface.

Not seeing the teacher anywhere in sight, Allen walked inside.

There were teens everywhere. This class seemed to have a do-whatever-you-want-as-long-as-it-kind-of-relates-to-art, sort of flow. Students were giggling, and animatedly talking about every new couple and break up, some were adding paintings to the already-covered walls, and some were just sitting in a corner with a sketchbook.

That's when Allen saw a familiar pony-tailed girl, sitting on a stool with an easel.

"Miss Lenalee!" The teen said, hurriedly making his way towards the closest person he had to a friend.

"Oh, hi Allen! You're in my art class?"

"Apparently. Where is our teacher?" The boy asked, taking notice of her painting. It was a beautiful picture of a rose placed in a…coffee mug? Aside from the strange container, everything in the piece of artwork was fantastically drawn.

"Mr. Teidoll? He went to go get more paint…Not quite sure why, since we have tons already here…" Lenalee responded, seeing now that Allen was ogling her picture.

With a shy blush on her cheeks, she asked "Do you like it? It's for my brother, Komui!"

The scar-faced boy looked at Lenalee with amazement. "Wow, you sure do a lot for him, Miss Lenalee; it's beautiful."

The blush on her face became a deeper red in reaction to his short comment. As the girl looked at Allen in the face for the first time, straight on since he arrived in the class, she suddenly sat quiet, as if contemplating about something.

"Miss?" Allen questioned her, worry starting to set in his eyes. "It's nothing… What are you going to work on?" She suddenly switched into a happier tone, avoiding eye contact with him again.

'_She's acting _strange_. Maybe she realized that I'm too different from everyone else and decided to stop talking with me…? No, Lenalee wouldn't do that. Would she?' _

Once the art teacher came back to the classroom, time went by quickly. Allen had soon found out that Mr. Teidoll, the art teacher, was a very tender hearted old man, who, realizing that Allen had it rough, skipped the introductions.

The bell once again rang and class was out, with every student running in every which way.

"Um, Allen."

Said boy, looked up from his sketchbook that he was doodling in, to see Lenalee, nervously poking his shoulder.

"Yes, Miss Lenalee?" He replied, being ever the gentleman he was.

"C-could I talk to you… A-alone?" She now looked down at her knee-high, black boots, and began fidgeting under his curious gaze.

"Of course!" He told her, all too happy that she still wanted to talk to him, not even bothering to think _why _she wanted to talk to him alone in the first place.

He followed her out a couple of doors and Allen soon found that they were now in a hallway that he guessed led to the field, based off of the locker rooms that broke off at the end of the hall.

"So, what is it that you would like to talk to me about, Miss? Allen innocently asked her with a unconscious cock of the head.

She now looked at him with not quite anger, but more of a deep concern.

" Why?"

Allen didn't understand what she meant.

"Why, what?" He encouraged her to continue.

She let out a sigh and carefully studied his left eye. "Why is about two thirds of the scar or mark or whatever it is, now partially covered up with- I don't know- it looks like foundation?" She was now making a steady process closer to his face.

The accused boy took an automatic step back, dodging as the flustered girl reached up with an outstretched hand to touch his scar.

"Um, Miss Linalee, what are you talking about?" He asked, frantically raking his mind for an excuse she might believe.

"I'm talking about this," her hand made contact with the skin under his left eye, and with a gently stroke of the finger, she pulled it back a couple of inches, allowing his eyes to focus clearly on the pale powder that had gathered on her finger.

"Explain. Now." She demanded, acting out-of-character.

"So, what if I wanted to cover a few zits and pimples…" the boy knew it was a lame excuse, but his mind couldn't think up anything else.

"Really? Because I don't see any bumps or blotches, and that still wouldn't explain why it's over your scar." She was now growing impatient with the boy in front of her. Why wouldn't he talk to her? If it was really just makeup, then why did he act so defensive? Even if he _was_ a guy, it wasn't so strange.

"It was early, maybe I accidentally spread it over it without realizing." He pathetically defended himself.

Not satisfied with his answer, the disapproving girl leaned in once again, and this time took out a tissue from her backpack **(AN: Komui makes her carry tissues, a first aid kit, cell phone, and other supplies in case of emergencies. Even though he's at the same school.) **and attempted to rub away the rest of the cover up.

Allen retreated, hissing in suppressed pain, as Lenalee's rubbings made contact with his bruise.

Alarmed, Lenalee dropped her tissue, gaping in surprise, at the yellow and black bruise she had uncovered from the pale boy's face.

Struggling to cover the evidence of the previous night's beating, Allen's left gloved hand, flew up to shield it from the gawking girl.

"A-Allen, what happened?" The stunned girl asked, concern seeping into her voice.

"Nothing…" The pitiful boy mumbled.

Before Allen knew what was happening, Lenalee whipped out her cell phone that was concealed in her sweater pocket, and hit the 2 button; Komui's speed dial number.

"Komui, It's Allen, there's something wrong with him. Come to the boys and girls locker rooms now!" She said with haste, closing the phone before her brother could ask questions.

After Lenalee shoved her phone back into the bag, it became quiet. Unnervingly so.

Allen kept his eyes on the concrete as he slid down the wall to a sitting positing on the ground. Whereas Lenalee, not sure what else she was able to do, also sat down on the other side of the hallway so that she was now facing the dazed teen.

In just a few minutes, Komui came running around the corner, his odd beret secured tightly to his head with a hand. "Lenalee! You worried me with that call! What was that all abou-" The panting man didn't finish whatever he was going to say, as he had spotted Allen sitting on the floor, his silver eyes desperately trying to avoid contact with the two siblings.

"Allen walker? Well what are you sitting on the floor for? Come on and tell me what's wrong!" The principal demanded with enthusiasm.

Lenalee stood up and wacked her older brother with the back of her hand and gave him a look that Allen couldn't quite understand.

"Allen, show Komui." Lenalee spoke in the sitting boy's general direction, but not exactly at him.

He hesitated but slowly lifted his hand out of its place in front bruised left quarter of his face.

Komui held in a gasp, as he flicked his glasses higher up his nose. After a moment of inspection, the principal let out a held breath.

"Lenalee, I love you to pieces- I mean I looooove you! More than coffee! More than the air that I breathe! More tha-" "Brother!" "Sorry, I got carried away… As I was saying; as much as I _do_ love you, please excuse us, Allen and I need to have a word in my office. _Privately__._"

Allen's head shot up to look at Komui, as he said this.

'_What does he want to talk about? Oh boy, I better come up with an excuse. Maybe he'd believe that I ran into a door...No, that wouldn't explain why it's only a portion… Maybe… Ah! I don't know! Hopefully _something_ will come to me.'_

"Please, come with me, Allen." Komui told him, holding out a hand for the boy to grab.

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

Allen was welcomed into a small room with two couches and a desk that held papers stacked up to the ceiling, threatening to fall at the slightest movement of air.

Moving his gaze away from the towing documents, the cautious teen took a seat on the smaller couch, in hopes of being able to sit by himself.

"So," the beret sporting male began, "why don't we start by you telling me why you were 'borrowing' money from out lunchroom?" He stared inquisitively at the now still boy.

'_He saw! There is no way! I checked! I can't hope to explain that one since he was there!'_

After a moment of building up bravery, Allen looked at Komui with saddened eyes, his mask cracking only a bit.

"A-am I… going to be expelled…?" He slowly questioned, expecting a quick slap and a harsh 'yes.' But the older man only looked at him with pity, as if he had just seen a kitten stuck in a box as it was pouring rain.

"Not if you tell me why you did it. I also want to know about that nasty bruise you have. It definitely wasn't done by accident. Are you being bullied? As the principal of this school, I need to know who is picking on you, so that I may properly deal with them. Can you call your parents over, this concerns them too."

During the man's endless questioning, Allen had dropped his gaze and again began pulling the lose thread on his sleeve. When the thread came undone and began to loosen a minority of his sleeve cuff, he regained the eye contact with the adult.

"No." He said bluntly.

"No, what? No, you can't call your parents, no, you're not being bullies, or no, you simply won't answer." The inquiring man continued with the stream of questions.

"The first two…" Allen uncertainly replied. He had unconsciously bowed his head again, trying to not see any disapproving glances the principal might be sending him.

"Hmm, I see." Komui now held a paper and pencil that seemed to appear out of nowhere. He picked up his light blue coffee mug, and thoughtfully sipped it before placing it back down on the table. He then continued by jotting done some unknown notes.

"Allen, if you want this to work, like I do, then I need **(AN: Hold crap, the computer is trying to tell me to replace that 'need' with 'needs.' WTC computer?) ** you to tell me everything. I know I'm just a principal to you, but I really do care, and if you're getting hurt, then I want to help you."

The young teen didn't know why, but something about the man in front of him seemed sincere.

'_Maybe he actually cares. Plus, it would be nice to have some help, especially an adult.'_ The optimistic part of his brain chirped.

Because he had absolutely nothing left to lose, he told Komui. Everything.

"When I was still an infant in my mother's womb," he began, getting comfortable, as this would take a while, "there was an unknown growth in my skin cells. There was no reason the doctors could find to explain this, so they never told my parents, fearing their reputations would be injured if it turned out to be nothing. I was born, healthy as any other child, except for my left arm. For some reason, the cells only affected my here, I don't have a professionals opinion on the cause, but that's another story. As I was saying, my left arm…. It… It's different form the normal…"

He hesitated on this. This would be the barrier. He either jumped over, and told Komui about his arm and everything else, or…

Without any more thinking, he pulled off his left glove, revealing the dry, crimson, skin underneath.

Komui gasped with a hand over his mouth, doing his best to conceal his obvious shock. Then he did something that no one had ever done before. Something that Allen had always longed for, but never received because people were too horrified to do it; Komui held Allen's left, raw, hand, with his warm one and with an honest and warm smile, he told him "It's fine. There is nothing to worry about. Please continue."

Allen felt close to tears as this adult had just surpassed what everybody aside from one had ever done for him.

He cleared his throat and continued.

"A-as you can see, it's not… It's… _ugly_. My parents reaction to the surprise of my arm was…less than savory." Komui leaned in closer, totally engrossed in the teen's story.

"They, they left me." Allen admitted, as if trying to get that into his own mind.

"They left me on a street. I'm not sure where, I just know that it was winter. Anyway, I think it was a day or two, but after I was dropped there, a man named Rouvelier, found me and picked me up. Though I'm not sure why he did, because as soon as I was old enough to think and walk, he forced me into doing anything and everything to keep the orphanage running. I tried running away, but every time, _every time_, they found me.

I had begun to think I would have to stay there until I turned old enough to leave on my own, but that's when the unexpected happened. A man came."

"A man?" Komui questioned, interrupting the story.

"Yes. His name was Mana. He had been watching me, and without any concern for himself, he adopted me… Just like that…" A lone tear slowly rolled down Allen's cheek. Komui took note of this.

"Mana, was the only one who cared about me. He would always pretend to forget that I had a deformed arm, and would treat me like his actual biological son. But… You see, Mana was murdered." His voice cracked when he spoke this, and the adult's eyes widened.

"It was right in front of me too… I'll, I'll never forget… Um, as I was saying. I was kind of a mess for a while after that, so I'm not sure how much time passed. But, I soon found that I had been wandering, to nowhere in particular, just walking where ever. That's when Cross, my current legal guardian, found me." Allen stopped, debating whether or not to continue. He decide he should, since he was already this far.

"Master Cross," he repeated, this time with the honorific; squinting as he hated using it, especially in front of other people "he was… I actually don't know what he was thinking when he picked me up… He doesn't really like me… Maybe he took me, expecting me to clean, cook, work, and do the other responsibilities I do now. Come to think about it, that makes a lot of sense.

You see, Master, he, has this issue where anything he does, is expensive, and he drinks a lot so he can't keep a job, eventually he just stopped trying and hasn't worked for over ten years, so he can't pay for anything, it's for that reason that he most likely picked me off from the street; expecting me to pay off his debts, that is."

Komui's eyes widened as he realized, now, where this was going.

"Ever since Master Cross 'adopted' me, I've been working at least three separate jobs at a time to work off his debts, that is, until I started school here, yesterday. If this wasn't enough to please Master then, I wasn't sure of what else to do. But one day, he came home drunk again, and he had apparently wanted to buy some more boo- alcohol, seeing as I was still working off the ever rising debts, I didn't have any money to buy some. So… He… He, um…"

Allen left the sentence hanging in the air, as he drew in a shaking breath. Komui, who was still holding onto to the troubled boy's left hand, gave, what he hoped to be, an encouraging squeeze.

This did, in fact, encourage Allen, so he slowly continued. "Master Cross, he… Kind of in a way.. Beats me…" He said the last two words with his head facing the opposite direction of Komui, in hopes that it would make what he said better somehow. Or perhaps to shield himself from any disapproving look the adult held.

'_This is it. He either thinks I'm disgusting and expels me, or feels pity and forces me away from cross, thus dropping me back into 'the system'. The system of ever rotating households. The system that reminds me no matter what, that I'm unwanted.'_

Allen dropped his head in defeat, as Komui let his hand go. Following this, the principal stood up and walked around so that he could see Allen's face.

There were tears relentlessly pouring out of the broken boy's steely eyes.

"My poor, poor boy…" Komui breathed. "Is that why you took the money? To pay off the debts? And that bruise. It was…"

"Given to me by Cross. Last night." Allen intervened, with a rough voice, still scratchy from the silent tears.

"Please," Allen begged, "please, don't take me away." He know stared at Komui with hopeless eyes. His mask was now gone. For the first time since Mana, he was opening up to someone.

"But, you need help! Surely you can't expect me to just sit here and watch you be abused by your care taker!" He seemed appalled at the very idea.

"But I do." The white haired teen retorted, now wiping away his tears.

"If you want to help… Well… See, I don't really get to eat very much… So… Could you maybe…?"

"My dear boy, of course I'll bring you food! I'll have it waiting for you if you come to school ten minutes early, also, I'll notify the lunch man to give you whatever you want, on me, every lunch. On top of that" the man leaned forward, as if to keep it a secret from the walls, "Next time, this Cross, hurts you, call me immediately." Komui handed him a cell phone with a pink rabbit on it. "My number's in there, so you shouldn't have any problems. Just call the house or school phone, since that _is_ my cell, and I'll come to pick you up and help fix whatever injuries you might receive." Komui leaned back up and seemed glad to be of some help.

"Thank you, Mr. Lee." Allen mumbled, still shocked.

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

Lenalee stepped back from the tall, brown double doors. She inhaled; the astonishment of what had happened finally setting in.

"Oh, Allen…" She whispered.

**Woah! Check out how long this is! You know, sometimes I surprise myself. And look! Another cliffy! I just love to torture you guys. Oh, and before you ask, I know in the previous chapter, I mentioned that Allen "couldn't have been more wrong." And believe me, I haven't forgotten. If you'll remember, a couple **_**thousand**_** words back, this all started at **_**lunch time**_**, meaning noon, meaning the day isn't over yet. Ooohh, yes did I pull one over you guys! Thanks for the beautiful reviews! I check every four hours or so (I can't help it, you people make me so happy!) For those of you who just read, and don't review: Please review! I don't care if it's a negative comment! Just give advice, correct a spelling error, (Lord knows there are tons.) or just complain a little. Not that I want y'all to complain, I'm just saying. **

**Anata ga daisuki desu!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour! I have news! In two days, I will be leaving on vacation for a week, meaning… I can't update for that time. I can't because there is NO INTERNET! It really should be illegal in this day and age. Anyways this will probably be my last update for about a week or so…Thanks again for truly remarkable reviews! Look forward to hearing from more of you!**

**Disclaimer: Unless it's drawn with mangled stick figures, I don't own -man.**

"Good bye, Mr. Komui!" Allen said, reaching with an outstretched hand to open the wide doors.

"Be safe, Allen. Do call, even if it seems like it's not a big deal." Komui said, with a very concerned look spread across his features.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Master left this morning, and he shouldn't be back for a few more days." The boy calmly informed the now smiling principal.

"That's very good news. Well, then I'll be seeing you here tomorrow morning, I suppose."

"You will be." With this, Allen took his leave. He pulled open the tall door, and noticed a bewildered Lenalee, standing in front of him.

"M-miss Lenalee?" He stuttered, staring at her with pure curiosity entering his voice.

She quickly composed herself, and greeted the boy facing her. "Oh, hello again Allen! Did you and Komui have nice talk?" The boy responded with a vigorous nodding of his white hair.

"That's good to hear. Well I have to go now!" The teen girl waved before Allen interrupted her attempted escape.

"Weren't you going to talk to your brother? Wasn't that why you were standing here?" He innocently asked her.

'_Why would she be standing here in front his office if she didn't want to talk to Komui?'_

The boy's slight suspicion was washed away when Lenalee looked as though she had remembered something. "Oh! That's right! I forgot. Thanks for reminding me, Allen!" With that she ran into the principal's office and not-so-carefully closed the door.

Not bothering his already-busy-mind, Allen shook his head and chuckled.

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

"Hey, Walker!" A rather muscular Jock caught the smaller boy's attention.

"May I help you?" Allen responded, allowing sincerity to cover his, once again, smiling mask.

It was now Study Hall. The white-haired teen silently thanked God for this turn of good luck, as, if it were any other normal class, he would've been late due to his talk with Komui.

"Stop acting like such a _gentleman_. We all know you do it just to get the ladies' attention. Well it ain't gonna work; why would _anyone _like _you_?" The athlete snarled, all the while his voice raising, causing some of the other students to look up from their studies.

"U-um, could you please stop shouting… Everyone else is studying." Allen quietly asked, not doing very well under the harsh accusation. "Also, I'm truly sorry if you don't like me, but I'm really not acting this way because I want attention…"

'_Is my behavior really that distracting? I really just wanted to fit in, not pull extra attention to myself…'_

"Whatever, _kid." _And with that condescending note, the teen walked off with pride, because apparently in his mind, he felt as though he had _ won_ the _battle_.

'_What was that all about? Sigh… school here just keeps getting more fun.'_ Allen sarcastically thought to himself.

Realizing that the classes he had taken yesterday were about to occur, once again, the next day, he quickly set him mind on studying and at least _attempting_ the complicated homework.

"Hmm, let's see, World History…" The focused teen mumbled to himself, settling papers out onto the desk he sat at.

He started reading the passage in the first chapter, as his homework had instructed.

'… _What_ is_ this stuff? Why are all of the names in _French_? I thought this was _world_ history, not _French_ history.' _

After a few minutes spent on trying to comprehend the vague information in the thick history book, he decided to come back to it later and pulled out his next assignment; French. The exact same language that had repeated itself in the history textbook.

Allen had learned that this romance language had actually come to him almost naturally. He quickly finished up the French assignment that consisted of the constant rewriting of three different phrases, and let out a heavy sigh.

Before he knew it, Study Hall was over. He still didn't have most of his homework completed, but he felt like he had accomplished _something._

The at-one-point-calm boy scrabbled to place his textbooks into his bag, making an effort to arrive on time to his next and final class of the day.

He read the schedule, left to him by Komui, and concentrated on the title of his next class.

**Gym**

He was not excited for this. He clutched his bandaged, left arm, and began slightly messaging it with his right, as if preparing it for what was to come.

On top of his throbbing left arm, his medication's effect had started to ware off, he prayed that it would last just a small amount of time longer.

Following the flow of students, he made his way into the locker room.

'_I really can't get changed out here… I can't risk any of them seeing my scars, let alone my left arm! I would never be able to enter this school again!'_

With those self-conscious thoughts in mind, he headed toward the stalls that were connected to the locker room.

Allen slowly stripped himself and pulled up his gym shorts, leaving his T-shirt off, while he carefully examined his still-healing wounds, received from last night's brutal beatings.

His stomach now sported a large and nasty bruise, making the ever visible ribs, stand out even more. The multiple scars still threaded most of his torso, some were newer than others. The bandages were still in place over his left deformed arm when he pulled the T-shirt over his marred chest.

'_Oh I forgot. Lenalee rubbed off my cover up, earlier.'_

The boy now wished that he had brought the pale container with him, and strained to smooth out his bangs in an attempt for them to conceal most of the bruise.

Sighing in defeat at what he soon deemed to be hopeless, he shoved his white gloves on and stuffed the change of clothes into his arms. The teen then proceeded to walk out of the stall and pick a locker to pile his belongings in.

Once he had securely place his clothes into a golden locker, he had glanced up only to realize that half of the males in the room were staring at him. No, not him, but his bandaged, left arm. A couple also took note of the gloves he was wearing, when it was raining, they could understand, but now it was _sunny_, so why was he still wearing those gloves?

Allen self-consciously cleared his throat, and exited the room with haste, without as much as another glance at any of the other doubtful boys.

The field was the first thing that caught the young teen's attention. It held large masses of students all hopping around, either running, jumping, of other physical tasks. Allen audibly gulped as he mentally debated which one would cause the least amount of pain to his now, once again, sore and aching body.

'_Why did the pain killers stop working _right _when I needed them?'_ he complained to his inner mind.

Caught in a trance while staring at the field, Allen hadn't noticed that Kanda, the Japanese teen from history, was casually leaned against the wall.

Only when a certain eye-patch, red head had shouted "Yu! I missed you so much!" running at the tall teen, with outstretched arms, did Allen notice that the glaring teen had been staring at him.

"Good afternoon Kanda, Lavi." The boy greeted, a smile firmly placed on his face.

"Lil' buddy!" The excited young adult shrieked, now grabbing Allen into a tight hug, that actually seemed more like he was strangling him.

Now Kanda looked up at Lave and glared. "I didn't know that you were so eager to be murdered, _baka usagi. _ Do _not _call me that." If looks could kill, Lavi would've been murdered ten times over by now.

"Aww, come on _Yu_. You couldn't hurt a fl-"before the happy teen could finish his tactless statement, Kanda had punched him square in the face.

Like his personality, Lavi bounced right back up, as if absolutely nothing had happened, the goofy grin _still_ glued to his face.

As for Allen, he was genuinely confused about this 'Yu' that Lavi was talking about.

"Um, excuse me, who is 'Yu?' He unknowingly asked.

Kanda just continued to glare, the stare becoming slightly fiercer. But, Lavi burst out laughing, all the while clutching his aching stomach and pointing at the scowling teen.

"Kanda's his _last _name! His _first_ name is Yu!" He gasped out in between his now calming down laughing fit.

"Dammit usagi, I told you to _shut up_!"

"_Language_, Yu!"

The glare intensified further.

"Aw, you know you love me!" Was all he managed to get out before Kanda had started to chase him across the field.

Hoping to go by unnoticed, Allen sat down on an empty bench and began fiddling with his backpack's zippers.

'_Hopefully no one will see me here, and I can get by without doing anything.'_ Was all he thought until he realized that a tall shadow was now looming over his face. He looked up and noticed, what he guessed to be, the gym teacher.

"Boy, why are you _not _exercising. Just 'cause I said we're not doing a particular sport today 'cause it's the first class, doesn't mean you can just sit here, messing with your bag!" The teacher pointed an accusing finger at him and started waving it about furiously.

"S-sorry sir." Allen mumbled.

The coach let out a exaggerated huff, and told the student to run a few laps _at least._

'_Well it's not as bad as it could've been. I mean, he could've made me push that heavy thing like the football players do or even to pull ups and push ups. I don't think I could survive _that_.' _He optimistically told himself.

After a few rounds of sore jogging, Allen sat down once again, and took a sip from the revolting drinking fountain.

Before he knew it, gym was over and he barely did anything too straining for his now incredibly painful body.

Once he opened his locker and snatched his clothes off of the cold metal, he returned to a stall to begin changing out of his sweaty gym shorts and shirt.

He began to think how lucky he was that no one had asked why he bandaged his arm, he only received strange looks, but everyone was not brave enough to actually confront him about it.

The now changed teen then continued to walk out of the connected bathroom and entered the rest of the locker room in order to exit.

Allen looked around when he heard some of the other boys mumbling to one another about how 'weird' he was. He also heard a couple 'freak' comments.

With a lonely sigh, he opened the door and entered the hallway that he and Lenalee had talked in earlier that day.

The white-haired teen had felt so vulnerable with his bandages showing like that, he was now more comfortable with his long sleeve shirt back on.

Then loud footsteps could be heard, making their way towards him. He guessed that they belonged to about three people.

He was right. Because, as he turned around, three athletic looking guys had now surrounded him.

" Hey, _freak_," One of the more daring jocks spoke up. "What's up with your arm?" A harsh mocking tone had seeped into his deep voice. He then reached up with beefy hands, to take hold of Allen's left arm.

Out of quick reflex the cornered boy dodged the taller teen's attempts to grab him.

"Hey, come on, we're just curious." One of the other boys chuckled. "We're not gonna _hurt_ you." He cooed, then mumbled a 'much' under his breath.

When they slowly started to close in, Allen panicked as his mind started replaying scenes with Cross through his eyes. He now started to tremble, the fear slowly cascading through his body.

Just then, when he was starting to close his eyes to shut out reality, Allen heard a familiar, high-pitched voice. "What are you guys doing?" The voice sternly questioned.

"Oh, nothing, _sweetheart_. We're just teaching the _freak_ his place." The seeming, leader of the players, condescendingly replied.

Lenalee now stepped close and saw a shaking Allen, his arms tightly wrapped around his torso.

Her mind was brought back to when she had been eavesdropping on Allen's story when he had opened up to Komui. _'He…Kind of in a way… Beats me…'_ She could remember how broken Allen had sounded through the door. The girl couldn't just leave him there, knowing his past, she knew that this would definitely affect the boy.

"I suggest that you leave. Now. If you don't, then I will call my brother, and have you all suspended or kicked off of the team; whichever is worse." Lenalee said in a harsh tone that was almost saying _try me_.

"Pfft. Whatever. Come on guys, the _freak's _not even worth it." With that, the oppressing group of teens left. Leaving Allen, still quivering and hunched up.

"Allen! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" The teen girl hysterically asked, running over to him.

"M-miss Lenalee? Yes, I'm perfectly fine. But, when did you get here?" The mask now hid his feelings again.

'_He certainly is _not_ fine! He was shaking like a leaf a few seconds ago!' _Lenalee silently accused the boy.

"Never mind that. Why were those guys surrounding you?"

"Oh, um… I think it was cause of gym class. See, I had gloves on and stuff, so I can only guess that they were curious." He told the now confused girl.

"So they were going to beat you up? That doesn't sound right. Plus, why were you wearing gloves? It's warm out!" The girl probed. She knew that she was pushing her luck, but he couldn't have possible guessed that she already knew why he was wearing the ridiculous long sleeved shirt and gloves.

"Um, I come from a warmer city, so even in the sun; it's still cold to me."

Choosing to just ignore the clearly artificial answer, Lenalee nodded and smiled. "Well, okay! See you later Allen!" She wanted to talk to him, to comfort him, but he wouldn't open up to anyone. Except for Komui, which was who she was heading to now.

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

"Brother?" Lenalee asked Komui, who was sitting at his over-cluttered desk, reading one of the hundreds of papers that were stacked on top.

"Hmm?" Was all he could get out around the coffee that he was yet again sipping.

"Um, it's about Allen…" This caught the sipping man's attention and he carefully placed the blue coffee mug on the only empty corner of the desk.

Seeing that the adult wouldn't say anything, the girl continued. "Well, it's just that… I was walking by your office at lunch time…and, well… I heard what I could only guess to be muffled sobbing. At first I thought it was you, but then I realized that you had begun talking; comforting the cries." Lenalee paused, waiting to hear if Komui was going to say anything. He just stared at her.

She continued. "I heard, Komui. I heard, and I know about Allen." At this piece of information, Komui eyes widened. "You listened? Lenalee I told you to let us talk alone! Well, I guess there's no helping it... Just, please, do not tell anybody else. As you apparently know, the boys had it rough; he most likely won't be able to handle anything else right now."

"Of course brother! I told you because I wanted to help Allen. Is there anything I can do?" She now begged her brother to tell her something that she could use to prevent the school's 'freak' from feeling anymore of an outcast.

The beret-wearing man just sighed and looked at his sister with sad-filled eyes. "Afraid not. If you want to help him, just make sure you say 'hello' every time you see him, and make sure the other kids don't pick on him, he makes quite a target with that appearance of his." Lenalee nodded her head in familiarity, and left.

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

It was now after school, and the sun was still brightly shining.

Allen was walking leisurely to the library, as he could afford time since he did not have to be home right away because of his guardian's sudden absence.

After asking a biker for directions, the boy headed towards the town's local library, expecting to pick up a few books to help him catch up the classes that he's missed his entire life prior to now.

The library was a small one, with only one story. It had red brick walls and glass windows surrounding the entire perimeter of the building. Once done marveling at the simple beauty, the care-free boy stepped in through the automatic, glass doors and stopped to stare at the rows and rows of books. This was his first time in a library. He never had time to visit neat places like this in the past due to his master's outrageous requests.

Allen then walked up to the 'help' desk and asked where he could find some history and English books, as those were the subjects giving him the most trouble.

After being pointed to the direction in which the desired books lay, he grabbed them and checked them out, leaving the library after a few more minutes of inspecting a couple more knowledge-packed aisles.

It was now an hour later than when he was usually forced to be at his dilapidated house, he sighed at the familiar sight and stepped inside.

'_Huh, that's strange. Did I leave the TV on? Oh, well, maybe Cross left it on, and I just forgot to turn it off this morning.'_ He pushed aside all doubt and in a dreamy state, he walked into the room over to turn off the TV.

He froze at the sight. His master hadn't left the TV on. It was turned on by the man that once again, sat on the couch, drinking out of an all-too-familiar glass bottle. The familiar smell of liquor and smoke filled his nostrils, as he drew in a shaky breath.

"M-master?" The trembles quickly spread through his aching body. He didn't know why he was back, but he didn't care. Because as he spoke the always-intoxicated man, turned his head to face the frightened boy in the walkway.

The man just grunted and gestured to the chair across from him. "Sit down." He mumbled the demand with a throaty voice.

Allen nervously complied, afraid to do or say anything against him, at this point he was just praying that nothing too painful would happen, after all, he was still healing from the previous night.

Once seated on the old and cracking chair, Allen looked up at his guardian who was leaned into the lumpy cushions. It remained silent as he took another greedy gulp from the bottle.

"Do you care to tell me _why_ you're back so late?" the adult questioned. The question in itself seemed harmless, but Allen knew from experience that the tone was unsteady, and most likely the calm before a storm.

"W-well, I needed some help in s-school, so I walked over to the library to pick up a few textbooks to help me learn what I've missed the passes few years." He said this making sure to make eye contact, as this had affected the legal guardian before, but his voice was very quiet, hoping that that would help defend his cause.

"What you sayin', you waste? You sayin' that you're complain' 'bout working the past years? Mind you, we don't have any damned money, 'cause of _you_! If I didn't have to take care of your worthless ass, then I'd have actual money! Did you bring any like I asked?"

Allen, of course, knew that the reason for the debt was most certainly _not_ his, but his master's fault.

'_Taking care of me? Since when has he ever taken care of me?' _ The child bitterly thought.

"N-no master, I didn't know that you would be back so soon. I'll bring back some money tomorrow if you would just give me some time." The boy defended himself.

In his drunken state, the man didn't want to hear any excuses, even if they _were_ true. Cross slammed the bottle down on the rotting table, and sat up, though a little off-balance.

"Come here." He demanded, though it was a little slurred.

Allen stood still, too scared to come any nearer to his master.

"I said _come here_." He repeated, this time his voice rose so that it now resounded throughout the entire household.

Now choosing that the punishment would be less severe if he followed Cross's will, the frightened teen shakily rose from his position on the chair, and slowly walked over to where the adult was seated.

"Y-yes, Master Cross?" He asked, now sitting on his knees in front of the intoxicated man.

Instead of answering, Cross had raised another fist, in order for it to be reacquainted with Allen's throbbing body.

The trembling boy bowed his head, and shut his eyes, attempting to send his mind into a happy place, a place where he was in a loving family, a place where he ate huge meals every day, and a place where Cross wasn't there, about to injure him once again.

He was woken from his dreamy vision, when a pain bolted throughout his stiff body. He squinted one eye open, to see that cross had instead of punching his face or stomach again, had attacked his shoulder. Allen guessed that based off of the amount of pain that was resonating from his arm, it had been dislocated.

He curled is chest closer to his knees and cradled his displaced limb.

Before Cross could injure him further, Allen, with his last bit of strength, broke a glass that had been lying next to his leg, over his Master's head, knocking the drunk adult out cold.

His consciousness fading, the boy's pain-clouded mind, had suddenly reminded him of the conversation that took place at lunch, earlier that same day. _'Next time this _Cross_, hurts you, call me immediately.' _

The phone. The cellphone that Komui had given him was just inside his backpack that he had dropped at the front door.

With little strength boosted by the glimmer of hope, the wounded boy stumbled to his backpack and fiddled with the phone trying to send a call towards the principal.

_Ring~Ring~Ring~_

_Ring~Ring~Ring~_

_Beeeep._

_Heelloo! This is Komui! I'm ever so sorry that I am currently unable to reach the phone right now! If you're Lenalee then I'm SOOO SOOORRY! BROTHER LOVES YOU! If you're not, then I will try and get back to you as soon as possible. After I get coffee._

_Beeeep_

"K-komui? This is Allen Walker. U-um, w-well, Cross…He's back… and well, you said to-ah!- call you if a-anything happened…s-so." Allen held onto the phone but his arm was throbbing and felt like it had been ripped off, not just dislocated. He also had a couple scratches on his hands and face from when he slammed the bottle over Cross's head.

He then ran out of energy and closed the phone, sorry for leaving Komui there, without actually finishing his message.

The once again injured boy knew it was just a dislocated limb, he had received numerous dislocations and much worse at the hands of Cross, but that didn't help the pain that was quickly etching its way in and clouding his thoughts.

As his eyes slowly started to close, he could a quiet, but still audible, _drip. _The sound of liquid upon a surface. His drooping eyesight lazily made its progression to the source of the sound. His left arm. The still recovering glass wound he received yesterday, had opened up, due to his racing heart, and pumping blood.

'_I…Wonder if Komui got my message yet…'_

Through the pain and shock of his injuries, he slowly closed his eyes, entering, a yet again, dreamless sleep. The last thing he did before he completely slipped out of consciousness was wonder if the he would wake up the next time in warmth, or if he would wake up to the familiar coldness.

**Meh. Sorry it took me longer than usual to update. I've been out and about ALL day. Plus, the lack of reviews the past day was a little discouraging. I know how many people have read my story, and out of that number, only about five or six people have reviewed Come on guys. I don't know if I should keep going or not… I want to! Okay, fine I will! As I mentioned, I'm leaving soon. I'll miss you all terribly! I can't wait to come back and check to see what you guys have said! **

**Love you all and thanks for bearing with my story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! My trip was awesome! I think I got a tan… I noticed that quite a few of you were checking up on my story (Aww shucks guys!). Well I worked on this while in bed, by the camp fire, and at the beach. It probably won't be as long as the last buuut. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned -man, then shouldn't I be getting PAID for this? Well I'm not, so I don't! **

It wasn't really dark. But, then again, it wasn't bright either. He felt stuck somehow. Yet, as far as he could tell, nothing was constricting him. The only thing that seemed to tug at his consciousness was a voice. A voice repeatedly calling his name. A voice that sounded so familiar. Who was calling to him?

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

Komui Lee slammed close his car door, not even bothering to lock it. He was in a hurry to help aid the poor boy that had left him an urgent message. A message which he hadn't answered.

He had been at the school, fixing a dilemma that another student had, involving a spork, a rubber band, and a can of soda. Due to this issue, Komui had been completely unaware that an injured Allen Walker had desperately called for help.

Once the principal solved the issue with suspending the high scholar for a week, he finally made his way to his house.

When the adult reached his small, one-story, house, it was 6:30 pm; roughly three hours after the school day ends. As his average coming home ritual, Komui grabbed a light blue, bunny mug and filled it with coffee, then he absent mindedly checked his home phone messages.

The glasses-wearing man had sighed, realizing that most of the calls had been reminders for bills or they were just from Lenalee's many friends.

All of the messages seemed to drag on and he wasn't really paying them much devotion as he stared endlessly into the bottom of his coffee cup.

Except for one. One message caught his attention. As soon as the mechanical phone voice told Komui the number, he froze; his mind reeling to find the purpose that Allen Walker would call.

Then, realization dawned. '_I told him to only call in case of emergency or when injured .'_

He listened with sadness that nearly ripped his heart in two. Allen had sounded broken. Cross was back and he had been injured. That much was obvious.

Before he even left a note for Lenalee explaining his sudden absence, Komui had pulled out the ripped piece of paper handed to him by Allen. It had his house address and his name, Allen Walker, written over the top.

After entering the alien address into his GPS, the worried principal grabbed the lone car key from his pocket and launched himself at the door, preparing for a drive to Allen's house.

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

What a strange neighborhood it was. This was, of course, assuming that you could actually refer to the deserted and filthy streets as a neighborhood.

The drive there had proven to be only a short distance from the school; only about a five minute drive and a ten to fifteen minute walk.

After parking on the curb, Komui stepped out of his car. An out-of-character frown painted Komui's features as he fully absorbed his destination.

Allen's 'house' was a small, one-story, building. The panels on the rood were cracked and falling off, forming a ring of black flakes that circled the building, most of the windows had wooden boards covering the surface, probably because of all of the cracks that webbed themselves throughout the glass, and the lawn was practically a jungle in itself.

After the adult shook his head in silent disapproval, he stepped into the thigh-high grass and weeds; wading his way towards the rotting black, door. He internally prepared himself for whatever laid on the other side. He raised a hand to knock.

Komui knocked three times, but when he received no answer, he let himself into the broken house, noticing as he entered, that the dilapidated door had been unlocked.

"Allen? Allen Walker?" He called, cautiously stepping into a small, dim-lit room.

The man was startled when he heard some talking in the next room over. With quick steps on the tips of his toes, he walked into the room that held the unknown noise.

Komui stopped. His eyes widened behind his glasses and he felt his blood boil with rage.

What he had heard was the TV, but that wasn't he was angry at. What had caught his attention was a man with a large mane of red hair, and a broken bottle shattered around him on the ground.

'_This must be the _Cross_ that Allen had been telling me about.'_

The irate man turned off the TV with the flick of a button and continued his frantic search for Allen.

'_Maybe he is in his room… Where is his room? All I see is this room with the TV, the front room, the kitchen, and a small hallway.'_

Trying his famously lousy luck, he started down the hallway and only found a bathroom and a seeming-to-be closet.

When he stuck his head inside the small closet he noticed something. '_Hold on. Are those Allen's pajamas? There's a blanket too… Could this- Could this be his room?' _

Komui was now mystified. A sudden shiver rolled across his spine and he couldn't help but think that something further had happened to Allen.

The intruder walked back into the front room and that's when he saw it; a white haired figure, collapsed against the floor.

With a stifled gasp he bent down to examine the unconscious boy. His eyes flooded with worry and sympathy. Allen had been hidden behind a beaten and worn sofa so it had made sense that Komui hadn't been able to notice him when he first entered the run down room.

He noticed, to his dismay, that Allen had a cell phone loosely held in his hand. His left arm dangled to the ground at an awkward angle, numerous scratches were visible across his right hand.

With guilt, the adult gingerly collected the cell phone that Allen clung to, and in a flash he had dialed the emergency number to ask for an ambulance to come immediately.

With a few minutes to spare until help would arrive, Komui stepped back into the room that held the man that he could only assume to be Cross. The red-haired man was, like Allen, unconscious. Bottles and countless cigarettes lay around him, one of the bottles seemed to be broken and the glass pieces had embedded themselves into the man's body and the surrounding carpet.

With one more hate-filled glance at Cross, Komui turned his attention towards the rest of the tattered building.

The waiting man then realized that all of the glass bottles he had seen strewn across the floor, had all been alcoholic beverages and he could now smell the thick sent of smoke in the air.

Curious about a comment made by Allen previously, Komui checked the frowzy kitchen, which consisted of a small closet; the pantry, and a tiny fridge. Slowly, he opened the creaking door to the panty and frowned. It was completely empty. Not even a crumb of food. Moving on to the fridge, he had found little more than nothing; there was a bowl of green and black, fuzzy rice. Though even _that_ had been eaten off of; Allen must've been desperate that day.

Komui suddenly stopped and closed the fridge's door. The ambulance had arrived.

With great haste, he ran out to meet the emergency doctors and led them to Allen, making sure they couldn't find Cross.

'_If they find Cross Allen wouldn't feel safe. Also, he _did_ tell me to keep everything a secret. I don't want to betray his trust…'_

As two men carefully stuck Allen on a white stretcher, another adult dressed in uniform approached Komui.

"Sir, we need to know exactly what happened here in order to treat him properly." The man was barely one, at about 20 years old, his voice was strictly business.

"Oh, of course." Komui stalled, trying to make up a cover story for Allen's injuries.

"He… Well, he was running and he- well I guess he wasn't paying attention because he ran into that window. I think his shoulder must have slammed against the side..." The principal informed him, pointing at a conveniently boarded-over window next to the spot that Allen had been previously laying at.

The young man doctor didn't fully look like he believed the feigned story, but wrote it down over a clipboard, none the less.

Komui had then asked the man if he could ride in the ambulance next to Allen. After a slight pause of hesitation, this request was accepted.

With a lasting pitiful glance towards Allen, the ambulance left for an anxious ride to the hospital.

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

It was bright.

'_A-am I dead? Is this heaven? Yeah... Starvation, beatings… Yeah, I', dead.'_

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

"Allen?"

"Allen?"

"Are you awake?"

The white haired boy was lying on a hospital bed, his arm was securely wrapped in gauze and a sling. IV's were pricked into his arm, feeding his malnourished body.

A small groan was audible as the victimized boy slowly raised his eyelids. _'Hmm. Definitely heaven. It's warm and it's bright.'_

"Oh good. Allen you've finally awoken. How do you feel?"

'_Wait…No… Not heaven… Is that… Principal Lee? Where… am I?'_

Apparently this was spoken aloud because Komui then opened his mouth to answer.

"You're in the hospital Allen. I received your phone call. You're safe for now."

From what Allen could see through his squinted eyes, Komui had concern and worry etched across his face.

"K-komui?" As tired as he was, this word was the most that he could get out.

"Yes Allen. I'm glad you're okay but… What exactly happened? I mean…" The question was obviously burning in his eyes, but the curiosity was expertly hidden in his voice.

A shiver slowly rumbled over Allen's spine as the previous night's events retold themselves in his mind. "S-sorry but, do you mind if my answer waits… I'd rather not talk about it now… Especially _here_." The shy boy circled the hospital room with his eyes, telling the other man that he didn't want to talk about it in a hospital where they don't know who could be listening in.

"Absolutely. Allen, I know this is rude of me- especially at this inappropriate time, but, Lenalee is waiting for me at home and I didn't have time to tell her that I would be gone so… I'm very sorry but I must leave. The doctors will take good care of you; I've informed the head about you're… lack… of a guardian at the current moment. I'll come back and visit you in the morning." With guilt ridden eyes, the man left Allen slouching on the scratchy pillows.

Just as the heavy door shut, the white haired boy collapsed his head into his right hand; the weight of his usually-suppressed emotions wearing him down. A single tear carelessly rolled down his pale face and he couldn't quite explain why he felt so broken, just that he did.

The single window in the small room cast eerie shadows throughout his chambers as the moon slowly rose to the center of the starry, December sky. The boy idly figured that it must've been about 10:00 pm or later.

Suddenly, a thought struck Allen. He hadn't noticed it earlier when Komui had been there distracting him, but now he realized the small detail that meant more than anyone could imagine. He was sleeping on an actual bed. Not the floor.

'_I haven't slept on an actual bed since… Well… Since Mana… Mana… Are you watching me right now…?_ _Do you see the nice people helping me like you did?'_

It wasn't very often when the pain struck boy allowed thoughts of the kind-hearted man known as Mana, to linger in his mind for long. He loved him, he really did, but, Allen had found that every time he thought of his past days spent with the man, he would shut out most of his surroundings and get caught up in them. Much like he was now.

In fact, Allen was so engrossed his feelings and lidded memories; he hadn't been able to notice the footsteps hurriedly marching towards his room. That is, until the door was flung open by none other than a hysterical Lenalee with Komui following shortly behind.

"Allen!"

"M-miss Lenalee?"

Allen's gaze met with Komui who had apology apparent in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Allen, I know it's late. As soon as I arrived to my house, I had told Lenalee that I had enrolled you into the hospital and-well, this happened…" Komui had answered the raising question that was seemingly written over Allen's face. He gestured towards the emotional girl who was now rushing next to the hospital bed's side.

"What happened Allen? You're in the hospital!"

Allen inwardly rolled his eyes. Of _course_ he's in the hospital. That had been painfully obvious, seeing as he had the IV, hospital gown, and the whole nine yards.

Instead of giving off the attitude he had felt inside, he left out a small and innocent smile. Instantly the room seemed to brighten but it dimed down again when a nurse came running in, her glasses slightly slipping off of her forehead as she slammed to a clumsy stop.

The nurse blushed a deep red as soon as she saw Allen, but regained some of her form as she pointed a slender finger at the Lee siblings.

"You two _need_ to leave! Visiting hours ended a long time ago!" She turned to the boy sitting on the bed and gave way a small sigh. "Mr. Walker I'm very sorry! I told them they couldn't come but they ran around so many corners that somehow I ended up on the other side of the hospital!"

"Miss Lou Fa? N-no, it's fine. I wasn't sleeping so it's not as if they were disturbing me…"

Her blush seemed to deepen when Allen spoke, but she nodded half a dozen times and lowered her circular glasses down from its spot on top of her head.

She fastened the glasses securely resting on top of her nose, when her eyes narrowed at the other two people in the room. "You guys have to leave now! Come back tomorrow if you want, but Mr. Walker needs his sleep; he's still recovering!"

With twin sighs in defeat, Lenalee and Komui both nodded their heads in understanding and sluggishly headed towards the exit. Before leaving, Lenalee turned around and gave a small, comforting smile to Allen. Returning the smile, Allen gave a slight "See you later." And the door was shut with Lou Fa following Komui's tail; making sure the intruders left.

For the final time, the injured boy laid his head on the pillows and shut his eyes, hoping that sleep would overtake him soon.

It didn't take long for his wish to be granted, because the warmth of the unfamiliar bed was strangely comforting to him, and he found himself softly humming a song taught to him by his uncle. The soft, lullaby- like song, allowed him to enter the easy sleep he had been longing for.

For the first time in weeks, Allen had a dream.

**What was Allen's dream? Hah! You'll just have to wait and find out! Okay, sorry this didn't come up when I said it would! Gomenasai! It's not a very long one but I hope you liked it anyways. I still seriously love you guys for your reviews! I'll be waiting to hear from you on this chapter. (At first this chapter was going to be **_**totally**_** different, but I liked this idea better, so I used this one instead.) Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Konnichiwa minna-san! Sorry I took quite a while to update again. Oh and I'd like to thank Origami Lotus for Reviewing on almost every chapter! Thank you so much for you voiced support! Also, thanks to everybody else for reviewing! I was just especially happy about the multiple reviews… Okay, moving on, here is my next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: This will probably come as a huge shock to most of you, but I do NOT in fact, own -man. I know, I know, hard to believe right? **

/_The sky was a strange mixture of fiery red and soft pink, the setting sun cast long shadows across the snow covered field._

"_You see Allen? A tall figure inquired, a deep shadow from his top hat, fallen over his face, effectively concealing his features._

"_It's just up there. That's my brother's house. He's an entertainer so I'm sure you'll get along with him fine. Now smile! At least look like you're _kind of_ happy." With a large, warm smile covering his barely visible mouth, the man grasped Allen's deformed left hand, and leisurely strolled towards the upcoming building. _

"_Mana," Allen started, addressing the smiling character, "do you really think he won't mind my arm…?" The boy's gray eyes seemed to grow darker as he stared down the snowy grass. _

_A flash of surprise flashed behind the man's hidden eyes, but it was quickly replaced with mock interest. "Hmm? What about your arm?" He asked stupidly, feigned curiosity dripping from his voice._

_The white haired kid rolled his eyes but inwardly smiled at Mana's comforting __play._

"_Well then come on, let's go see uncle Neah."/_

Allen awoke with a small smile playing at his lips. He hadn't dreamed of Mana for years. He sighed contently as happy memories flooded his brain. He slowly sat up from his warm sleeping position, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

'_I keep thinking about Mana more and more… I wonder why that is….'_

The hospitalized boy settled back down, expecting to get some more rest, as he was still tired. When his eyes had just begun to droop, the heavy door was suddenly opened to reveal Nurse Lou Fa.

Startled by the noise, Allen flung himself up, causing his damaged arm to throb through the day old bandages. He instinctively grabbed at the sling and desperately tugged at it as if it were holding him captive somehow.

He hissed in a breath as the pain from his arm shot through his body. The young teen then allowed himself to look up from his painful arm and realized that he was in the hospital. Allen also noticed the intruder was just his nurse.

'_I forgot…I'm in the hospital… For a second there I thought I was back at….'home'…'_

He was relieved immensely that his guest was only Lou Fa and _not_ his legal guardian.

An apologetic smile spread across his dry lips. "Good morning. Can I help you Miss Lou Fa?" He asked, remembering to be polite. It was his imbedded rule.

A light shade of pink tinted the girl's cheeks but most of it vanished as she pulled out her clipboard and flicked up her glasses, reading a couple lines from the sheet that currently lay on top of the others.

"Hello Mr. Walker! Um the doctor, Mr. Bak, would like to speak with you."

Allen nodded in res ponse and was greeted by a short blond haired man who looked to be in his mid-twenties.

"Lou Fa, would you mind leaving Mr. Walker and I alone. Thank you."

Knowing that he hadn't meant it as a question, the nurse left the room with one more glance at the white haired boy slouching on the bed.

When she left, Bak walked into the room completely, as he was only standing in the entrance, and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Allen."

Allen blinked in surprise. _'Is it normal for them to be so informal? Strange man…'_

"So I was actually quite stunned when you first arrived here last night. It's not every day a kid-excuse me- young adult runs into a window and breaks an arm, dislocating it in the process, and he has several other wounds. Also it's almost _never_ happened that that same person managed to get bruises all over his arms, torso, and face, with multiple scars covering the entire body, _and_ has _green_ glass fragments still embedded in the head. Unless the window attacked over a span of time- and if it was a green window- I'm just guessing, but could it be that you didn't actually run into that window?" The doctor paused waiting for the information to sink in.

Allen's face went, if possible, more pale. _'Oops. I guess I forgot. When he treated me… he must've seen the…scars and… and he must have also seen my arm, I mean he_ did _fix it up for me.' _

The teen braced himself for whatever lay before him, whether it be physical or verbal. The doctor looked down at the rigid boy and seemed to notice the tense atmosphere that was exuding from him.

A small chuckle escaped him. " Oh, what are you so afraid of?"

"W-well… I mean… Don't you _know_ though?" His eyes shifted restlessly, fearing the medic's reply.

"Know? Know what? That you're being abused? Or that you're left arm is deformed? Of course I know! Don't mock me! You know I _am_ a trained professional!" His playful tone kept Allen questioning.

"Th-then?... Are you going to… I don't know… Do something?" He closed his eyes and his right hand had started ringing the sheets as if he were afraid of the young doctor.

Bak laughed harder now. "Why should I? I mean, you obviously have your own reasons for not telling the authorities about the abusing, and I quite frankly don't see anything _that _special about your arm."

Allen was at a loss of words. But not thoughts, and one his first thoughts was wondering how Bak had even managed to become a doctor in the first place.

"So, um, was that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

The blond straightened his coat and stared at Allen's oddly gray eyes. "No, actually there's more. I needed to talk to about your medical bill also."

The boy's eyes widened before quickly sealing, cutting off any response he could've given.

"Is there a problem?" Bak stared at him harder, confusion setting into his features.

Allen opened now opened his shut eyes and hesitantly regarded the watching man.

"Um… "He mumbled something incoherently under his breath. Understandably, Bak hadn't been able to catch any of what was said.

"For the sake of old people in hearing aids, _speak up_!"

"Well, I don't really… _have_ any money. At all." This was true, considering that Cross had taken every single penny Allen had… acquired… before taking his leave, then continuing to spend all of it while gone.

"Hmm, well that _is_ unfortunate." The doctor's voice had lost some of its light, playful tone. "But, as unfortunate as that is, you still need to pay us."

The younger boy was now horror stricken. He pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to clear his mind enough to allow himself to think of a conclusion.

'_Komui, no doubt, will offer to pay it. No… I can't let him do that. He's done too much already.'_

"I…could… I don't know…"

Bak sighed and offered his only realistic idea. "I do, however, have a possible solution."

"Yes?"

"Well, we are in need of some workers here at the hospital, it being winter and all. We just need someone to work on all of the odds and ends. If you work for us here for… hmm… Three months, then I'll gladly consider your health bill paid! Deal?"

Allen couldn't believe his luck. _'This is incredible! I wouldn't even have to pay! Though… I still don't know what I'll be doing about Master Cross… I'll just worry about that when the time comes…'_

After thinking about it a little bit longer, he enthusiastically nodded his head. "Absolutely. Deal, Mr. Bak."

The doctor gave a wide smile. "You make me feel way too old. I'll have you know I'm only 29! Just call me Bak. If you don't I'll just have to call you 'the little one' or something else extremely condescending."

Now Allen gave out a smile laugh. "Of course. Thank you. Oh, and when do I start?"

"I know your arm is broken, but we need the help now, so can you start tomorrow?"

"Sure thing."

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

"Komui! We have to go!" Lenalee stood by the door, waiting impatiently for her older brother to put the large drills and flame throwers down.

He had been endlessly working in _something_ throughout the entire night, causing loud noises, crashes, and smoke to arise from his work room.

Komui lifted his safety goggles up onto his hard hat and applied the puppy dog eyes, attempting to persuade his sister. Sparkles seemed to appear out of nowhere and the grown man threw his arms over a metal… thing…

"But-"

"No 'buts', brother! Allen is in the hospital and you _know_ his current situation!" The girl couldn't tell for sure, but she thought she might have seen concern momentarily flash across his face, except it was quickly replaced by a pleading look once again.

"But I'm building the biggest and the best- not to mention multi-functional- coffee maker! Sir Komlin!" Komui was beaming as his arms presented the metal chunks.

Some of them sparked and caught fire.

Lenalee stared at her brother, a drop of sweat showing. "…"

"Well… He… kind of… exploded… and fell apart… - That's why I have to fix him!" Dramatic tears sprung from his eyes.

"No, Komui!" She grabbed the begging man's arm and dragged him out of the house; drill still in Komui's grasp.

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

Allen stared at his arm.

There was a small, plain Band-Aid resting over his right wrist. The IV had been removed shortly after Dr. Bak's discussion with him, so even though he felt like he wasn't _starving_, he still wanted food.

'_I bet Dr. Bak asked the nurse to stay quiet about my arm. I mean she must have seen it. Though I doubt that she would say anything rude to me… I think she's scared of me…'_

His stomach rudely interrupted his light conversation with himself with a loud gurgle noise.

With a heavy sigh, the hungry boy prepared to leave his room. He gripped the sling around his left arm, attempting to keep it still as he moved out of his comfortable position on the white bed.

Allen had found his normal, ripped and dirty, jeans and shirt, and strained to get them on. The pants were easy enough, but he had found that getting a long sleeve shirt on with a cast and sling, did not prove to be as simple.

Just as he let out a breath of air he had been holding; taking a rest from the seemingly endless struggle with the shirt, the door was opened by Komui Lee.

Komui tried to be respectful, but he couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips.

"Allen, dear boy would you like some help?" Komui gave in to the smile pressing at his features.

The boy's face glowed a bright red when he realized that not only did Komui Lee, the _principal_ see him unable to dress properly, but also did Lenalee, who had been standing behind her brother the whole time.

She let out a giggle and after slight resistance from Komui, Allen asked her to kindly leave.

Not wasting any time at all, Komui grabbed a pair of scissors that had been lying in his bag, and tore through Allen's shirt sleeve.

The white haired boy stared at his missing sleeve and face palmed himself.

"K-komui, _why_ did you just rip my shirt?" Allen was not happy, as this shirt was one of his best.

Komui held no shame what-so-ever. "Because, it would've been impossible to get it on any other way." He stopped for a thoughtful moment and put his finger to his chin. "Well, I supposed we could've removed the sling, carefully slide the sleeve over the cast, and then put the sling back over but….Oh, that would've taken too much time!"

Allen was even less happy. In fact you could say that he was furious, seeing as he tried to punch Komui. Keyword '_tried'_; Komui blocked with his massive bag just in time, a passive look on his face as he did.

"Now, now Allen. Besides, why are you out of bed? You need the rest!"

Allen merely shook his head. "I'm very hungry. Also, I start work toda-"He paused.

'_I really wish I hadn't let that slip. Now he's going to ask…' _

And ask is exactly what the childish adult did. "Work? What work? Why are you working?"

The questioned boy looked down at his bare feet, and he was silent for a moment. For a rare moment in his life, Allen had forgotten about his hunger. He didn't want to let Komui know of his arrangement with the hospital because he would without a doubt offer to pay off the bill.

"Umm, well I offered to work here… To… help out. Kind of like community service… yeah…"

The adult stared at him, disbelief was clearly written over his features.

"Allen, you and I both know that you don't have the time for community service, especially when you have such a… lack of money." His stare intensified.

Just then, Bak's _impeccable _timing, caused him to enter at that exact moment and shout in a loud, happy voice, "Alright, Allen! I hope you're ready to work because we are so behind! That bill isn't going to pay itself!" He seemed to notice Komui, and nodded in acknowledgment.

The coffee loving principal seemed to grow frustrated.

"Allen, what is he talking about?" Allen couldn't help but feel like Komui was acting like an overprotective father. But he wouldn't know now would he?

"W-well, I needed to pay my medical bill… and I didn't- don't have any money, so Dr. Bak allowed me to work off the price…" He unconsciously rubbed his broken arm, wincing slightly at the pain.

Komui shot him a disapproving glance, feeling much like a father himself. "Allen- Actually, Dr. Bak, would you be so kind as to leave Allen and I alone for a few minutes; I need to speak to him."

Without a word, the blond left the room, promising to be back in half an hour at most.

"Allen why didn't you tell me? I'm going to pay the bill. You can't seriously be thinking about working here in your condition, especially with your life at home!" Komui seemed to be frothing at the mouth as his hands shot out towards Allen.

The accused boy retracted from the movement and backed up into the wall. He shut his eyes slightly as if he were expecting some pain to come and braced himself for it.

The older male realized what he had done, and his arms instantly returned to his side. He had forgotten just how sensitive the white haired high scholar was to harsh actions like that.

"Allen… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No… It's okay… Um, and I want to pay off my own bill. You have done far too much for me already, I'm not worth the effort you're putting into helping me. So, thank you, but, I can take care of myself." Allen couldn't find it in himself to look at Komui in the eyes, he knew what he had said was untrue. He _did_ need Komui's help, but he wouldn't dare ask the man to do anything else. That's just how he felt.

Komui, however, didn't know that the boy was silently suffering from the guilt, but he nodded his head none the less.

"Alright Allen. If that's how you truly want it, then I'll leave you alone. You have my number so you know who to call if you need it." Minor depression dipping into his mind, he left the small room, and then the hospital, Lenalee waiting for him in the car.

Now he was alone again. He was secretly afraid of being alone though, he would always find himself sitting somewhere and thinking about horrible things. Things like the long-gone orphanage. Things like detestable Cross Marian. Things like beloved Mana's death.

He clawed at his head with his right hand, attempting to scratch the memories out. But his attempts were in vain and he just gave in to the darkness of his past.

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

_One day prior_

The young doctor Bak walked through the halls of the dimly lit hospital. He had just helped aid an… _interesting_ patient.

A single door stood alone at the end of the long hall, a plaque over the front reminded people that only employers were allowed to enter.

He loudly banged on the door and then stuck his ear next to it, waiting for a response.

"Stop pounding on the door or I swear I'll-"Bak moved his head away and waited for the door to be flung open by a man who bore a ridiculously small mustache.

"Good evening sir. I have come to bring news of an Allen Walker. May I come in?"

With a stiff nod, the older man motioned for Bak to enter and shut the door behind them.

The young doctor took a seat in an uncomfortable fold-up chair, and continued.

"As I was saying, I just finished helping an unusual patient, here's his file." He handed the other man a small yellowish folder, containing an old black and white picture of Allen and the bare minimum of information on him.

A wide smirk spread across his face as he set down the papers.

"Well, well, well. Looks like little Allen Walker has finally decided to show up again."

**Anyone know who it is? Sorry if this seems kind of rushed, I'm still completely new at writing (which is why I need constructive criticism please!) Sorry about the late-ish update. I was planning to get this up about three days ago, but I had plans that I wasn't aware about. Dang it. Anyways! Please ****REVIEW.**** Oh and ****REVIEW****. Did I mention to ****REVIEW****? Please and thank you! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Woah! I can't believe I made it to chapter 8! I didn't know I actually had a story in me. Thanks so much for your reviews again, that was the most I've ever gotten before! Oh, to help myself (and the plot) I've decided to add dreams/ memories of the past at the beginning of each chapter! Oh, and there's a tiny bit of comedy flung here and there. Without further ado, here is the **_**conclusion on lost**_**. (Sorry I had to.)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own -man. (with my amazing grammar, aren't you glad you read my story?)**

_/"Allen I'll be back shortly. I just have to return to town to get some food for tonight's dinner. Wouldn't want to look bad in front of your uncle, now would I?" Mana smiled and patted the child on his white hair. _

_Allen looked sad and disappointed at the mention of the soon-to-be absence of his foster father, but nodded and waved goodbye. "See you soon, Mana…" _

_His silvery eyes traced back to his also-tall uncle, Neah. Allen's uncle had been sitting at a piano when they arrived, and he seemed to be very caught up in the song that was resounding from his tan fingertips._

_Neah turned his head at the sound of the shutting door and realized that the small strangely-colored- hair boy, was standing next to the empty exit, his right hand fidgeting with his left sleeve, attempting to bring it down further over his holey glove._

"_Boy, your name is Allen, right? Mana's kid?" Neah stopped playing completely, attempting to make light conversation with the uncomfortable looking kid._

"_N-no, not really. Mana, adopted me a couple of months ago…" He eyed his left glove._

_Neah had been introduced to Allen before his brother had left on his errand, and Mana had explained to Neah about Allen's deformed arm. Neah took the news without any fear, or distaste, which was more than the young boy could've hoped for._

_The adult ran his fingers through his wavy brown hair. "Kid- Allen- you should really stop playing around with that arm of yours; it'll only draw attention it you know." His light tone kept Allen feeling barely self-conscious at all. But even though he made Allen feel slightly better, the young boy still drew his arm into his chest, cradling it with his other. _

_With a heavy sigh in a mock air of defeat, Allen's dark haired Uncle motioned with a point of a finger, for Allen to sit next to him at the long, white piano. A smile erupted on the pale boy's face as he nearly skipped over to the bench and sat down with his gray eyes inspecting every black and white note on the instrument._

_Neah smiled in mild amusement at the kid's eagerness. "Here, I'll teach you how to play a song."/_

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

"Where do I put these?" Allen held up a tray of empty tubes with labels over the top, his right hand carefully balancing them.

The man working with Allen- if you could call him working with, seeing as he only watched to make sure the young teen did everything right- slightly nodded his head.

His bright blond hair was seamlessly braided down his back while his bangs shortened drastically on the forehead, revealing two small circular tattoos. His face was a void of emotion. "Down the hall, take a left, in the first door on your right. Put them on the table."

The working boy decided to skip rolling his eyes this time, as sarcasm or attitude of any sort was lost on his viewer, and walked down the short hallway, the other man following closely behind.

When he reached the specified room, he stood in front of it without moving. The idle teen looked back to see the other man still emotionless, well perhaps a little impatience was showing. Allen looked faintly embarrassed as he gestured to his bandaged arm. "Um, could you open the door for me please?"

Without any hesitation or a pause, the braided worker stepped up to the door and held it open for the disabled boy. Allen walked in with small thanks, and looked inside the dusty room.

He set the tray of cylinders on the only table that sat alone in the back corner. Once the pair of workers left the quiet room, Allen's hunger finally came back.

The hungry boy stared at his stomach in utter disbelief at the monstrous sound that resonated from his belly. His fellow 'worker' also stared, his eyes threatening to leap out of their sockets.

"… I think you're dying!" The dotted-forehead man nearly shouted, pointing his index finger at Allen's loud stomach.

After the hungry boy stopped laughing, Allen clutched the noise making body part dramatically and moaned. "I'm sooo hungry! Where is the food?"

The watcher stood and watched the pitiful boy walk hopelessly around for the cafeteria section of the large hospital. But after about five minutes without a word spoken, the older male lightly grabbed Allen's shoulder, though he didn't notice the flinch that resulted, and guided him down a few turns in the opposite direction.

Allen's eyes widened at what he saw. The hospital's cafeteria was full of patients and family members because it was lunch, though it wasn't too far off from the one at his school, minus all the giggling high school girls and hot shot boys. But the thing that caught his eye was the large pile of food waiting on a table with a smiling Dr. Bak who was spreading his arms protectively around the mountain of munchies.

"Allen! Over here!" The blond cupped a hand around his mouth to amplify the shouting.

The summoned boy ran over to the food with his mouth watering. "Dr. Bak, um, what's with all of the food here?"

Bak just smiled and laughed. "Your…Well, I don't know who he was, but the one who checked you in, told me to give you a lot of food. So I did!" He gestured proudly to the stacks of delicious food. Some of the other patients in the room stopped what they were doing to look up and down the tower, eyes wide and appetites lost.

'_Thanks, Komui.' _Allen silently praised the man with a slight intonation of guilt from earlier.

Without asking for anymore confirmation that the food was in fact for him, Allen dove into the food, and finished _everything_ in humanly impossible speed, even _with _his injuries. Jaws dropped, Bak laughed, and Allen wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Mmm, that was delectable!" **(AN: For some reason that was one of my favorite lines in the English Dub.)**

"Link, you seem frozen, are you okay? Perhaps you're trying the experimental cryogenics pills?" Bak mocked the blond, making Allen look up from his daze.

"Your name is Link?" He quietly questioned the man.

The man apparently named Link closed his gaping mouth and recomposed himself. "Yes, if you _must_ know, my name is Howard Link." Allen nodded as if taking mental notes for the next three months of working.

Suddenly, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence, Bak checks his wrist watch and frowned.

"Well Allen, it's been nice but we need to get back to work! Follow me and I'll show you to the staff room." The doctor instructed the fed teen after motioning another worker from the kitchen to take Allen's monstrous disaster of dirty plates and bowls.

As it conveniently turned out, the staff room was actually only a few strides down the hall from the packed cafeteria. A large plaque dominated the upper center of the white door, stating bluntly that only workers could enter.

Allen, followed by Link of course, tailed Bak as he turned the handle and stepped into the unsurprisingly bright and rather large room.

The blond doctor continued further in the room, determined to get _somewhere_. Though, _where_, was beyond Allen. "Um, excuse me, Dr. Bak? Where are you going?"

The mentioned man turned around and actually seemed to be surprised to see the other two. "What? You're still following me? Oh, well, I don't know. Do something productive! I have a patient to check up on now!" With that, the doctor left behind Allen (and Link) behind, staring aimlessly at the opposing door that Bak had just escaped through.

Link had apparently noticed the shorter teen's lost-puppy aura, because he spoke up for a rare moment. "Perhaps you could-"Unfortunately, or not, the stalker was interrupted by a fairly rude and threatening voice.

"Moyashi? What the hell are you doing _here_?" Allen's face paled.

'_What in the name of mitarashi dango is _he_ doing here?' _The white faced boy allowed a hint of a glare to intrude on his glance to Kanda. "K-kanda! What are you doing here at the hospital?"

"Che. Baka moyashi, are you blind or just stupid? I _work_ here. See the badge." He grudgingly pointed a perfectly sharpened nail to his tag and badge that had _Yu Kanda_ printed over it. He was scowling in the picture of course. Allen subconsciously noticed that it also read _intern_.

"You're an intern here? Wow, I never imagined that the great _Yu Kanda_ would work actually _helping_ people." Allen menacingly joked, forgetting about the after effects it would take on the short-tempered victim of it.

Without warning, the long haired Japanese boy had a fist poised in front of his face. "Moyashi I swear if you _ever_ call me by my first name again, I will gladly murder you with a dull butter knife."

However life-threatening the threat did in fact sound, it was mostly wasted on the white haired boy, as he was used to that and much, _much_ more from Cross. But he still cowered a little. Allen couldn't stand when people got angry, especially when they were angry at him.

"S-sorry Kanda..." Allen mumbled.

"Che. What happened to your arm?" It would be lying to say he sounded concerned, but Kanda didn't look _as _furious as he usually did.

Allen, seeming to have forgotten about his injuries for the moment looked down at his bandaged arm held in place by the sling. He scratched the back of his head with his good hand and looked back up with a bashful look on his face. "I, uh, tripped..."

Wow. Was he even being serious? Kanda had more than half a mind to break the kid's _other_ arm. But, being the stuck-up and overly-stubborn person he was, he just left with an intensifying glare and yet another grunt.

"Moyashi you must have memory loss as well as blindness, I asked earlier _what the hell are you doing here_?" His tone gave off the impression that he was about to snap at any moment if nonsense was shown.

"Um, my arm, remember?" He nodded at his broken arm.

"Then why are you in the _staff_ room?"

"I, uh, work…here… for the next few months I will be working here…" Allen didn't really see much harm in telling Kanda that he worked in the hospital, as long as he didn't know the reason _why_

Kanda, of course, didn't care either way. At least, that's what his hostile glare told Allen, but really, the angry teen had a few more remaining questions for the observably lying boy.

With a frustrated sigh, Kanda swiftly strode to a small table in the corner of the large room, and opened a draw. When he returned to Allen he flung a workers/volunteer badge at his head. Allen, not being very coordinated, especially in his healing state, fumbled around a bit to actually grab hold of the object that had gotten stuck on his sweater's hood.

An admiring look took its place over Allen's scarred face, as he looked down at the badge. "Thank you Kanda. I wasn't aware I needed a badge." Allen looked expectantly at Link, who, by the way, was _still_ walking around after the new worker everywhere. Honestly, he got paid for this?

Link just stared back at Allen, his eyes seeming to bore into his very soul. The young teen cleared his throat as if to say we're moving on, and proceed to clip the badge onto his shirt.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard from down the hall. In the cafeteria to be exact.

Allen, skirted by a certain blonde hair-braided man, ran towards the defining _BOOM_.

There was a thick, heavy-scented, smoke that layered the food area, and multitudes of people were running out, their hands covering their mouths as they fled. Allen however, was intrigued by all of the noise, and saw it his place as a worker to investigate the curious noises and smells, all of which seemed to emanate from the kitchen.

"Good Lord! It's on fire! Fire! Fire! But it smells so goood~! "A rather, feminine sounding man screamed from inside the even farther smoke-filled kitchen.

Allen, fearing the person might be in some sort of danger (and the smell of food was always welcome) ran nose first, into the hazy cooking room.

What he saw confused him. He didn't know whether he should be delighted to see such a large cake that made his already-fed mouth water, or if he should be horrified, seeing as it _was_ indeed on fire. Allen chose to go with the latter and ran to assist the unusually dressed… male…

"Are you alright, sir?" Allen yelled, gaining the attention of the chef who had oddly light purple hair, and pink ties around it.

A giant smile spread on the cook's face as he caught sight of Allen, a cute little teen wandering into his kitchen, heroically calling for help. "Well, hellooo! I am mighty fine, and how are you little munchkin? What happened to your arm there?"

Allen stopped in his tracks. _'Little munchkin? What is he talking about? Does he not see the fire? Or the smoke?'_

Even if the cook had apparently forgotten about his burning masterpiece, the fire-hazard sprinklers hadn't. For they had just started to spray their frigid water all throughout the opaque room and onto the three members of the hospital that stood in the middle of it.

As the small fire on top of the large cake died down, the sopping wet teen looked over at the smiling chef's face, which was still smiling.

"Um… Why was the cake on fire? And why is it so big anyways?" Allen curiously asked, hoping that the answer was good considering all of the damage. Not that the small fire itself caused much harm, but the water would take a good few days to thoroughly get rid of.

"Oh, well I was experimenting on a few layouts of the cake- it's a birthday cake- and apparently you shouldn't light fireworks over the top. I tried to warn Bak, I did, but that face he was giving me when he requested it, I wouldn't be able to refuse it even if I had the nerves of that mean Kanda."

Allen was now even more curious than before he had asked the question. "Birthday? Who's birthday?" He doubted he would know anyone's name at the hospital, but he asked none-the-less.

"Well it's for this little sweety boy, who dropped into a coma years ago. Actually he's a friend of Kanda's I believe! His name's Alma I believe! Alma Karma! In fact, I think that little boy's the reason Kanda works here at the hospital! To keep Alma company! Is that just the sweetest! "The excited man loudly expressed to his guests.

To say Allen was shocked was a little understated, but he nodded and continued with his questions. "So, um, why was Dr. Bak helping? I mean, they do work together, but to bring a cake to a patient, especially such a large cake." He eyed the towering pastry up and down, taking note of some cursive writing at the top that had '_Alma Karma_' and the date December 6th.

"Oh, well you see, Bak has been a personal friend and even helped raise Kanda and Alma! He's is just the greatest!" His enthusiasm never waned as he continuously raved about all of Bak's endless good deeds for the boys.

'_Poor Kanda… No wander he's such a pain, he's had it considerably rough…'_

Allen then refocused on the cook, whose name happened to be Jerry, and concentrated on the one-sided conversation, which had somewhere along the way turned to how you prepare the perfect cake.

After about ten minutes of mindless talking, the injured worker excused himself to tidying up the water filled room.

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

When Allen and Link left the staff lounge, Kanda was, much to his delight, alone.

The Japanese teen wandered over to a wall where a light green nature calendar loosely hung from a nail the stuck out of the side. He probed the dates until his fingers reached the sixth day of December. A frown deepened on his face as he slowly crossed off the boxed number with a marker that had been left.

After placing the red marker down on the table underneath the calendar, he sighed and paced the room. He hated breaks. It always let his mind wander to places he rather left unexplored.

Still undecided on what he would do to expand over the remaining time he had to fill in the long drawn out break, Kanda decided to make coffee, even though he doubted he would end up drinking any.

As he neared the small kitchen-like corner of the room that held a miny three-foot-tall fridge, a microwave, and the coffee make,r he noticed quiet talking coming from behind a door that had been left slightly ajar. Being Kanda, he leaned in and listened.

"We need to get him _now_. Soon will not cut it anymore! When he leaves in a few months, who knows when we will see the boy again! He will disappear and we will be stuck looking for him again!" Kanda was even more drawn into the conversation now. Just who were they talking about? Why were they looking for him?

"I know, my apologies, sir. Shall we start tonight perhaps?" The eavesdropper paused. He knew that voice. That was Dr. Bak. He leaned further in until he stopped, fearing he would be seen.

"Yes. Tonight we will start. I will make sure of it, because apparently you are incapable of doing so." Kanda caught a glimpse of the other man, who appeared to be further up in the years and had a minuscule mustache pressing at his top lip. He couldn't help but feel like he'd seen the elder man before.

"Should I bring the boy to the assigned room at say seven O'clock?" The other man responded with a nod.

"Mr, Rouvelier, tonight Allen Walker will be subdued."

**And there you have it! Ohhh ominous! (I hope). Okay so I would like to thank aaalll of you who reviewed! You guys totally rock! Oh and just a fun little side note: I was sooo lucky that Alma's actual birthday was in December! I had first planned to just make it some sort of day to remember him on, but I googled it (gotta love google) and to my luck, his birthday was in December! I'm so lucky! Heh. Sorry I got carried away… Anyways! Review! Please! I do my part and update, and you do your part and review! Just think about it, I write thousands of words, and you only have to write somewhere under 50! It's fair to you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay before I even mention saying hi… I should probably apologize…. SORRY! I know this took waaayyy too long to get put up. I DO have actual valid excuses, but I doubt anyone would care either way so ya… Anyway! Thanks for all the reviews! I was astonished at the number! I don't deserve your kindness! It's soooo fun when I update 'cause I get reviews in the morning! Sigh…I need to stop editing at 2 in the morning, it reaaallly doesn't help all the grammatical errors at all… K I'm done, here ya are at last!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man, Katsura Hoshino does! Though... If I did own it... I'd update the manga faster... *cough*... (I know the reasons, just let me complain a little!)**

_/"Think fast!" A wet snowball collided with Allen's flushed face as Mana bent over in a laughing fit from the jumbled look on the young boy's now soaking face._

"_Hey! What was that fo-" Another ball of snow was acquainted with Allen, cutting his question off._

_The child soon gave into the growing temptation and began to form his own pyramid of deformed snowballs; a soon-to-be all-out war in the snow. Before either of them knew it, a goofy had smile plastered itself over the white-haired boy's pale face._

_As for Mana, he was inwardly sighing, a relief beginning to ease its way into his body as he simultaneously dodged yet another hastily thrown snow ball. He had been previously trying to distract his adopted son, doing anything and everything to comfort him, even though he himself needed the comfort too. _

_The reason was due to the unfortunate fact that shortly after their brief visit with Mana's brother, Uncle Neah, the uncle had fallen sick with a disease that had been looming over him for years. After an aggravating time span of one week, the illness had claimed the man's young life._

_Allen had just learned of the news that morning and tried his best to put on a smile no matter what, just like Mana had continuously reminded him._

_After a good twenty minutes of tossing the freezing balls, Mana sat down over- theatrically and the younger boy soon followed suit, plopping down practically on top of his father-figure. _

_Droplets of melted snow trickled off of Allen's shoulder-length white hair, his teeth were even audibly chattering. With a smile and a heavy pat on the head, Mana chuckled. "Maybe the snowball battle _wasn't_ a very wise idea, huh?" _

_Mana took his old beaten coat off, and securely wrapped it around his boy's shoulders, warming the soaked kid. The adult then stuck his barely-gloved hand onto the frozen ground and produced a broken twig that had been idly lying there. He began to drag the stick through the snow, with Allen's eyes following his every move as he tightly grasped at the heavily-scented fabric that engulfed his small figure. In less than a minute the father complicated circle with lines randomly distributed throughout it had been drawn into the white ground._

_After a few moments of confused silence, the watching boy innocently looked his adoptive father in the eyes. "Um, Mana, what's that?" he hesitantly poked at one of the protruding lines. A faint smile caused a pause before answering. "Well it's our language. Only you and I can use it, and we can talk about anything without anyone every knowing! Now you won't have to be self-conscious about speaking to me in front of people." Mana seemed pleased with his answer, though Allen was still rather confused._

_The rest of the winter day was solely devoted to the bizarre language, and Allen found himself in deep concentration as he tried to copy multiple lines and swirls. Mana gleefully beamed the entire time he was teaching his 'son'. After all, he was able to distract the boy from his depression, and in the process, continue to connect with the lonely child. _

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

Kanda Yuu was different.

Kanda didn't feel _nearly_ as many emotions as most other people. He didn't feel the most, as he would say, 'pestering' emotions, as he chose to ignore _caring_ or _liking anything. _Though, he did dislike, ignore, and feel impatience. Quite often, actually.

Among these select few emotions, they did not, however, include surprise or shock. Being surprised was such a bother.

Yet, this alien feeling was the exact jolt that caused the moody teenager to stumble back from his spying post outside the occupied room he was listening in on.

'_Subdue? Allen? I knew the moyashi was in trouble, but I thought this his problems stayed at his house. Now the brat's got the freaking 'hospital' after him!?'_

Kanda may have been ignorant, and he may have been even a giant jerk who took shameless joy in making small children cower in fear and cry, but he wasn't stupid.

Allen had arrived to school with a _bruise_ on his _face. _And that _bruise_ was _fist-sized_.

The Japanese teen, of course, would know because he was highly trained in martial arts – especially kendo – and when he began the first day, he had left the teacher with a nasty bruise nearly the same size as the one decorating Allen's face, after decking his teacher when he demanded that young Kanda must do some twirly exorcises before even beginning to learn what he had come for.

Kanda was certain that the injuries hadn't been adorned due to other school mates, due to the fact that Lenalee would tell her brother if anyone even _mentioned_ picking on _poor angelic Allen_, and the usagi would tell Lenalee who would tell her brother. There was no way Allen could've been injured at school, so it must have derived from his home.

'_But who are these people? What do they want with the stupid bean sprout?' _

He didn't want waste any further time with the questions that aimlessly proddled in his mind. Letting small, _small_ amounts of concern pace its way in, Kanda rather calmly walked to search for the surely lost Allen, cursing the moyashi the entire way there, for causing him the trouble.

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

The kitchen took a good hour to clean and dry after the cake incident. After about half an hour the smell started to dissipate into the air vents, but Allen swore that he would be smelling birthday cake for at least another week.

"Allleeeen! Sweety I've got the rest handled! Thank you sooo much for the help, you little gentleman!" Jerry's bright smile could've lit up the entire room, and Allen just scratched the back of his way in a modest fashion.

"My p-pleasure, please ask if you need more help." He nodded his head in a slight bow, and walked out into the clean, wide hallways.

After his cleaning services were finally lifted, he stepped into the large hallway. Walking for only a few seconds he noticed a bright red figure flash in front of the windows, steadily making progress towards the automatic sliding entrance.

When he finally realized what, or rather _who _it was, it was too late. Lavi had trampled the injured worker to the ground in a literal, bone-crushing hug. Only when he heard a strangled whimper escape from Allen's lips, did he take notice of the cast, and multiple bandages on his victim.

"Buddy, are you okay? I got word that you were in the hospital! And wo- what happened to your arm?! You look like you got attacked by a bear! Or worse!" he paused for an overly-dramatic gasp, " ah, did Kanda try to hug you and it turned out that the chemical E.V.I.L. was found in all of his cells, making a reaction between any kind of affectionate human contact with him, _ever_, impossible, resulting with the other person highly injured and hospitalized!?" The over-eccentric red-head's eyes grew larger by the second, fake sympathy forming in the shape of giant tears that rolled out of his eyes as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and mock blew his nose.

Allen, though at quite the loss of words, struggled up to his knees and patted the faker with his good arm. "um, L-Lavi, if you don't mind telling me, how did you hear I was in the h-hospital…?" His gray orbs curiously searched for an answer in his class mate's vibrant green ones.

Lavi threw his snot rag into the bin behind him and his he wrapped his arm around his white-haired friend's stiff shoulder. "Principal Komui! Don't know how he knows, but he told me that I should visit since he observed how much of an amazing friend I am to my short pal! Plus, did you know that Yuu-chan works here! I'm sure you'll run into him sooner or later!"

The younger boy felt the familiar guilt sting at his insides again, and he wanted nothing more, but to apologize to his principal. A different kind of sting distracted him though.

Allen was increasingly sore by the minute, with the pain medication Doctor Bak had given him in the morning, quickly wearing off, the arm heavily slung over his shoulders defiantly did not help matters. He also couldn't help to give in to the growing fear of contact with someone, even if Lavi was more harmless than a five year old girl with a lollipop, Allen just couldn't handle physical interaction with people anymore.

Lavi, had been able to spot his friend's uneasiness and carefully lifted his arm from the neck that it had rested next to.

Allen continued with a glare, remembering his _fun_ conversation with Kanda. "Ya, I… saw Kanda earlier… "His staring in the distance made Lavi curious.

"You did? Great! Now we can both find Yu and hang out!" He retook his place with Allen, shooting an arm through the younger boy's and escorting him to where ever Kanda probably was.

In mid-stride, the happy red-head stopped. A look of realization dawned on his face as his free hand rush up to whack his forehead.

"I can't believe I forgot! Komui told me that you don't have to attend school for a month! Lucky! Though, he did say that Kanda or I will be bringing your homework at night time along with a few textbooks and notes! Dude, you are _so_ lucky!" Lavi released Allen's right arm so that he could emphasize his point with large fits of flailing.

'_Oh yes. Lavi, I am _so_ lucky. In fact, I must be the luckiest person alive.' _ Allen figured he must be tired, because usually he didn't even_ think_ that sarcastically. But, despite his slowly-ebbing irritation, he couldn't help but feel more and more grateful to Principal Komui.

The next think he knew, Lavi had flung a rather large and heavy bag at him, making Allen lose his balance yet again, and land unceremoniously on the cold floor. Books, papers, textbooks, and the like, came spilling out of the black bag.

Allen let out a small yelp as Lavi scurried to help his friend up, "Buddy! I'm sorry I guess I got carried away! Sorry!" he brought Allen up and patted his back in what was supposed to be in a comforting manner. The young teen shriveled at the touch.

Lavi didn't miss it. "Short stack, are you okay? You're shaking." Allen tried to control his small trembling hand.

"I-I'm fine, Lavi. Thank you though." He started to bend towards the ground in order to pick up the mess of papers strewn on the ground but Lavi stopped him with a hand pulling on Allen's right arm.

The elder stuffed all the books back into the sack and this time _handed_ it to Allen after he said his thanks.

"Alright, well I'll see you later short stuff, I'm going to go find Yu! Hope ya feel better!" with the same goofy grin on his face and a wave, Lavi ran almost comically down the long corridor.

With a relieved look on his face, Allen's shoulders drooped and he adjusted the bag so that it sat more comfortably in the crook of his arm. He then started to the workers' lounge in order to drop off the bag, seeing as he had no clue where else he could place it. Luckily for him, he was right next to it, and dropped it on an empty shelf and returned into the hall.

Now that he had spare time on his hands (well, technically, _hand _seeing his second one was in cast.), Allen found himself being called in for various duties throughout the next five hours. He didn't know where the time went, and he vaguely worried about where he would be sleeping that night.

When he finished another task that had to do with cleaning the retched bathroom he decided he would stop for a break. Finally, he sat down at a lone bench in an-apparent waiting room for a far-needed rest. His arm had been throbbing and aching non-stop for the past half hour and he knew that he needed to find his doctor somehow. With a new-found motivation, Allen shot to his feet and began his search for a doctor, not really caring which one though.

In less than no time, the white headed boy was lost. Somehow he had ended up in a hallway on a floor that he'd never even _seen_ before. In fact, it was all so alien, Allen had been sure that he had somehow wandered into a different building.

_Crash!_

A loud sound vibrated throughout the hall and you could hear continual apologies. Muffled voices were then heard sounding like they were trying to calm down the chaos, but Allen couldn't tell for sure.

With a growing curiosity, the boy quietly moved towards the commotion that was coming from, what appeared to be, a lab looking room.

When Allen slowly peered his head around the corner he saw a young man with curly brown hair pulled into a high pony-tail, waving his hands frantically as he tried to place scattered papers back into a folder that had opened onto the floor. Standing in front of the scrambling man, was none other than Doctor Bak, standing with a slight smile playing at his lips as he tried to stop the other from his cleaning.

"Johnny it's no big deal I'll pick it up!" Bak tried, once again, to halt the flustered person.

"No! It was my own clumsy fault! I wasn't looking where I was going!" He messily stored the remaining papers into the folder and handed them to the Doctor with another apology escaping his mouth.

"Well, it was probably the headphones! Honestly, are you even _allowed_ to listen to music on the job? This is what happens!" Even though it would have seemed that Bak was scolding the younger boy, he was actually laughing and patting the younger's shoulder in reassurance. That was when 'Johnny' noticed the white hair, hanging over the side of the door frame.

"Um, can I help you?" He boldly confronted the strange boy in the entrance. Said boy looked surprised but then stepped fully inside.

"Allen! What are _you_ doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be working?" Bak, in his own way, greeted the newcomer.

"H-hello Doctor Bak." Allen, out of habit, stuttered. He then turned to the first one who had noticed him and introduced himself. "Ah, my name's Allen W-Walker, it's a pleasure to meet you." He began to lift his right arm in order to shake hands, only to notice a pain shoot through his left momentarily. He felt incredibly dumb for forgetting his broken appendage.

"Allen, is the pain coming back? Do you need more medicine?" The doctor checked his silver wristwatch and smacked his forehead. "heh. Sorryyy! I guess you could've taken your pain medication….three hours ago… wow, that must _really_ hurt." Allen couldn't help but feel a little intimidated at the dark aura that was expertly hidden behind his last few joking words.

"Honestly?! Well, i-if it's alright with you, could I have some of the medicine. Truth be told, the pain hasn't been going away for a while now."

With one more sympathetic glance at the young worker, Johnny took the conversation as his cue to leave the suddenly crowded room.

Following Johnny out only a few moments later, Bak, followed by a still-lost Allen made their way to the employee's lounge. For the majority of the trip, they had both remained quiet, as there wasn't much to talk about anyway. But, even though neither one was talking, they both were doing their fair share of thinking.

Allen couldn't believe just how lucky he had been to run into a familiar face in an unknown location. And he even offered to help subdue the pain in his body. Allen wasn't suspecting a thing.

Bak, on the other hand, also found himself feeling lucky, but for an _entirely_ different reason. The blonde felt lucky, because he didn't have to actively go out, search, and find Allen, and he could get his task done sooner than he had at first expected. He slowly walked around a familiar corridor and got ready.

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

_Roughly four hours earlier_

'_Damn it!'_

Kanda thought, putting to use his vulgar language, yet again.

'_I've been looking for the moyashi for an _hour_! Where. Is. He?!' _Kanda felt his last small thread of patients snap as he flung himself around a corner he could've sworn he been around before.

He hated it. He hated feeling worried for someone as dumb and insignificant as the moyashi, but his pride got in the way of leaving a weakling to get picked on by mysterious people.

When he rounded yet another corner he punched the wall out of frustration. A dent was left and a small cut formed on his knuckle as dust fell from the indentation.

Out of nowhere an excited, red-haired rabbit appeared at wrapped it's annoying arms around the growling teen's neck. "Now, _now_ Yu-Chan! Hurting other's property is _illegal_! I won't tell anyone if you give me a piggy back to the cafeteria though!" He attempted to climb onto Kanda's back but got launched next to the abused mark on the wall.

"Back off usagi, I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit, "he threw Lavi a glare that normally would've scared anybody else, but apparently rabbits are impervious to death threats.

"AW! But Yu~! I just ran into sweet little Allen! Did you know that the principal has been helping him with stuff?! I couldn't believe the stuff he's letting Allen get off with! It's like he's an over-protective parent, that guy!"

Kanda cringed at the use of his name, but his nerves had been too erratic of the past hour that he managed to brush it off and focus on the given information.

"Che." With that detailed answer, Kanda ran -or rather _hastily walked_ - to the employee's lounge, leaving behind a rather disappointed and confused Lavi.

Kanda ran into the lounge and pulled his compact workers' locker open and grabbed his cell phone. _'If Lavi said that Komui acts like the bean's parent, then he's telling truth. The stupid usagi has like mind powers or something. Maybe if the stupid principal is involved then he'll know what's going on with Allen' _He was chasing after a whim, but he couldn't bring himself to care in the least as he dialed the schools number and asked to speak with the principal.

"Hello~?" Komui's cheerful voice filled the line, to which Kanda responded with a grunt. " Kanda! What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for y-""the stupid beansprout's in trouble, if you know _anything_ then get to the freaking hospital _now_." He shut his phone and completely disregarded the fact that he had heard a distinct _snap_ that was probably the screen cracking from the force.

He sat down on the couch and let out a huff. He had hoped that the principal, as Lavi had said, was on Allen's side, because he found it entirely too troublesome to worry about someone besides himself.

"Well, that was quite a risky move. Are you sure that was the right thing to do, Kanda?" Before Kanda could even wonder who was behind him and talking, a worn fabric was firmly pressed over his face, effectively covering his mouth and nose and forcing him to inhale the scent.

In a normal situation, the Japanese teen would've _easily_ overcome the attacker, but seeing as he was physically and, for a change, emotionally exhausted, with the element of surprise adding in, there was no way he could defend himself. He felt strong arms hold his own down in case of a struggle. What happened next was unknown to him, because he slid into unconsciousness.

'_That was too easy. He should be out for at least an hour, if not two. Just enough time to make sure he doesn't tell the annoying brat my plan. Yes, just enough time." _ The man adjusted his suit and left the unconscious boy on the couch, in a manner that made Kanda look as though he had dozed off while on break.

Malcom walked out of the lounge and pulled at his coat sleeve, catching a glance from his expensive watch.

**6:42 pm**

A smirk pressed at his lips as he waiting patiently for Bak to arrive with Allen.

**Finally, I finished this chapter! I'm so mad at myself for not finishing earlier! My life has gotten really hectic lately and I'm sorry it affected all of you reading this so much! I hope I did ok on this chapter, as it was written over a span of time, so it probably has some weirdness to it. Thank you, again for waiting, reading, and ****reviewing****! I can't wait to hear from y'all! ****Review**** please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Heh…heeey guys….. I know that this chapter took WAAAAY too long to get out, but I was working at the fair (afternoon/night shift, oh joy)! Yes, I know, I know, how did **_**I**_ **get a job? On top of that, I had a music camp to attend to, and school that's just starting, and I'm sick… Anyways, I finally have some free time now so I'm cramming this! I also realized now that… I haven't been doing disclaimers…oops. I'll have to fix that… **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own -man, it owns me. No, seriously, it's kind of scary…**

_/ A crowd of strangers gathered around the humiliated boy that was currently sprawled messily on the cold sidewalk. Rather than embarrassment, an angry blush sheeted the young child's face, as his elder partner walked up to him and kneeled down, in order to maintain small eye contact with him._

"_Allen? Are you alright?" Mana asked as he patted Allen's back for comfort._

_An angry tear escaped the fallen child's fierce gray eyes, as he pushed himself up onto one elbow. "No! I'm _not_ alright! I keep messing up! At this point we'll _never_ get enough money for food or _anything!" _Allen abruptly sat up and balled his hair in frustration. _

"_Oh, come on, cheer up Allen! We have _plenty_ of time to perfect the act _and_ make money! For now, I just want you to be careful, that could've really hurt if you hadn't corrected your fall at the last minute!" A harsh sympathy was glazed over his voice, as he wagged a finger in front of the seething boy._

_The crowd slowly dispersed, as some dropped a few coins into an upside-down top hat. Before the youngest performer had lost his balance, the two had been executing a practically flawless act that consisted of mind-knotting illusions, juggling the most unimaginable things – usually at 6 or more at a time - , and spectacular acrobatic feats, that put any normal circus to shame – and they were just street performers! _

_One of the particularly amazing stunts, which had the younger actor balancing on a tight rope that had been tied between two far-apart trees, while he was rolling on a small rubber ball that teetered dangerously near the falling point of the rope, the performer had accidently gone _too_ fast and ended up tripping over his own feet and landing rather harshly on the freezing ground. _

"_But, I fall every time! Why do _you_ have to be so good at it?!" Allen childishly crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head towards the dissipating audience. _

_Mana clicked his tongue, much like a mother would to a child who had been naughty, and patted the pouter's hair. "Now, now, is that any way to treat the man who's going to buy you a giant meal?" Mana put on another one of his constant smiles as Allen curiously turned his head back around, forgetting that he had been, not ten seconds ago, moping. _

"_I'm gonna get a meal? Like a big one? With huge lobsters, steak, and cake, with some- " Allen began listing off about every single food imaginable as Mana interrupted him with a pinch to the cheek. _

"_Does it _look_ like I have that much money? Just because I said 'giant' doesn't mean I can sell out every single restaurant in the town! But don't you worry; I'll make sure you're not hungry today!" He picked the boy up from his spot that he had fallen into and placed him onto his back._

"_Um, but Mana… Why...? You said so yourself, we don't have the money…" Allen had ignored the fact that he had just listed off hundreds of foods he had expected Mana to pay for._

_With the question, the adult's smile grew about twice as large as he stuck his hat back onto his head. "Well, because! In about two hours' time, it will be exactly one year since I adopted you! That means it'll be your birthday! Happy birthday… son." _

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

Komui stared blankly at the window in his office and after what seemed like ages, he brought the phone back onto its holder. His eyes were wide in either shock or confusion.

Lenalee stared at her brother as she leant forward on the chair that she had been lounging in. She had been talking to her over-protective brother when the phone rang. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, really, but Komui had a naturally loud voice and she couldn't help but notice that Kanda was on the other end of the conversation.

"Brother? What did Kanda want?" The girl slowly asked him after they spent a while in quietness as Komui was clearly contemplating something. Rather than question how she knew it was Kanda, the man lifted his eyes and tried to put the short conversation into words.

"Kanda… He-he said… Allen was in trouble…? I need to go to the hospital…?" Lenalee's face showed the same confusion that laced her brother's.

Before needing any more time to try and guess at the meaning of the short, abrupt conversation, Komui stood up and grabbed his car keys. The teen girl followed his actions as she picked up her dark green and black backpack and placed it loosely onto her back.

She continued to follow her older brother as he power-walked to his car and unlocked the doors.

"Komui? Are we going to see Allen?" Though she already knew the answer, she just wanted verbal confirmation.

With only a mere nod of his head Lenalee got her answer. Then, when Komui grabbed his black beret and placed it down, Lenalee knew, he was dead serious about helping Allen.

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

Allen was completely lost as he followed his doctor, Bak, down another hallway. He was fairly certain that the interior of the hospital changed itself every time he blinked.

Just as he was trying to remember the exact location of the employee's lounge, another wave of pain swept through him. He tried his best but he couldn't help the small pained gasp that had wriggled its way through his tightly pressed lips.

"Hang on Allen, we're almost there. I'll get you the medicine in no time." Bak calmly stated as couldn't help but feel slightly bad for the injured boy.

'_No, I have to do this! No sympathy. This is my job. You know why you have to do this!'_

Knowing he was near the lounge, and also knowing what would happen when he was there, the doctor grabbed Allen's shoulder. Allen shrunk at the touch.

"Don't worry, I'm just making sure you don't get lost or slowdown from the pain. It's happened." Allen was apparently too caught up in his own thoughts as he simply nodded his head in a curt reply.

Bak saw around the corner first, and what he saw made the hairs on his neck stand up in anticipation. For what he saw there – or rather _who_ he saw there – was his boss, the man that had put this plan together, Malcom C. Rouvelier

Allen was still unaware of the man who stood waiting in front of an unknown door as he followed Bak, but couldn't help but feel the tense atmosphere that seemingly resonated off of the walls. Something about the sudden change made Allen pull his injured limb closer to his body.

And then he saw it. He saw the man from years ago who had ruined his childhood from as soon as he could remember. Allen's blood ran from his face and he tried to stop except for the arm that now gripped much harsher onto his shoulders that dragged him further towards Malcom.

Allen struggled but his efforts were futile. Malcom's face turned into a sickly sweet smile, that made Allen's knees go weak, forcing his captor, Bak, to practically carry the resisting teen.

"Allen Walker, how long's it been? I've been waiting for you." That voice. _That voice_. Allen fought to keep his composure but he was absolutely sure the old man could see the fear, by the way his smile turned slightly sadistic.

"U-uh, Doc-doctor Bak, I-I think I'll be going home now, s-since my work today is ov-over." The stuttering betrayed Allen's will to stay strong but he couldn't care less about that now as Bak brought him to a standstill, right next to Malcom.

The fear finally got to Allen. He snapped.

Thrashing his right arm around in an attempt to release himself from Bak, the panicked boy yelled.

"Stop! Get me away from him! Bak, let go! Stop!" A few tears slipped out of his tightly sealed eyes, and the blonde haired doctor felt a few more sudden pangs of guilt.

'_Get a hold of yourself! You _need_ to do this! This is _not _an option! You _know_ what happen if you don't follow his instructions!'_ Bak tried to right his thoughts to finishing his job.

" Pull yourself together!" Rouvelier walked straight up to the struggling boy and mercilessly slapped his cheek. The skin quickly grew red as Allen immediately stopped flailing with his right arm still raised, and stood still with wide eyes, trying to process what was happening.

Before Allen could try to unfreeze himself, Malcom had firmly gripped his left arm – his broken one – with Bak holding the right, as they pulled a still-shocked Allen into the lounge and into an unfamiliar meeting room.

There was a large table with roughly fifteen seats evenly distributed around it. The younger culprit released the boy's arm as he pulled out a single chair while the eldest more or less pushed Allen into it. Whether out of defeat or only silent and reserved retribution, the boy lowered his head, as his white bangs curtained his shadowed eyes.

"Mr. Walker, I need you to cooperate if you don't want this to be… _too_… painful." Rouvelier malevolently proposed, with the 'too' promising pain to come in the near future.

Allen promptly made eye contact with his "doctor". He had thought that a glimpse of remorse had flashed across the young man's features, but it was nearly impossible to tell for sure with the pain and fear making him irrational and delusional.

Bak felt his defenses weaking under the pitiful gaze, and his face ever-so-slightly softened to where he allowed an 'I'm sorry' to form on his lips. Though no sound came out, it was easily distinguishable what the young doctor was trying to express.

Allen was confused whether to be happy about the fact that remnants of the doctor he had gotten to know in the short amount of time was still there, or disgusted that he dared to even apologize whilst continuing the situation.

Situation... Situation? What _was_ the situation? Deciding to tune out the fierce glares shot at him like bullets from a rather furious Malcom, Allen retreated into the quiet safety of his mind. His mind that was filled with that one question: _'What is going on?' _Obviously this shadow from his past wanted _something_ from him. But what? And why was the supposedly good Dr. Bak doing as his lackey?

Before the secluded boy could dissect the topic of his misfortune any further, a harsh slap to his face brought him hurtling back to his nightmarish reality outside of his safe zone.

"Dammit boy! You will _listen_ to me when I talk to you!" As if to prove his point, the man released Allen's arm only to fist the collar of the boy's shirt and rattle it with ferocity.

The gentle option of submission crept into Allen's irrational consciousness. And he obeyed. "W-what do you want, you b-bastard?" The injured boy uncharacteristically swore, though the still-present trembling took away a bit of the intended spite. Rouvelier released his shirt only to grab hold of his arm yet again.

The young doctor had spared another sympathetic glance and this time he voiced his concern. "Allen _please_ don't make this harder than it need to be. I'm just d-" he thought twice before finishing that. He wasn't entirely sure what Allen would do if he had told him the rest of his statement. Even if he hadn't stopped himself, his boss would have.

Bak's little speech was so graciously rewarded with a soul-searing glare from his white-haired captive. Well, what did he expect him to do?

It then appeared that Allen's submission was short-lived and that he had now commenced somewhat of a stare-down; Allen, the young helpless captive, against Rouvelier and Bak, the two sadistic evil men.

Unfortunately yet inevitably, the young helpless captive lost his concentration when Malcom roughly yanked on the limb held in his grasp. With a pained yelp, the boy lost balance and his chair toppled to the carpeted floor. Unfortunately for the person that sat on said chair, he was _still_ being held by his captives. Put him in a very uncomfortable position. With his legs and hips laying on the floor and his two arms raised above his head where a furious Rouvelier and confused Bak stood.

Apparently they saw the boy's clumsiness as an attempted escape. Which his captives didn't respond very well to… With another harsh pull, Allen was back on his feet and cringing in withheld pain. Malcom, no questions asked, raised his free hand, and slammed it, once more, into Allen's abused face. "Boy if you _ever_ pull another stunt like that, I swear you'll be _begging_ to live back with your old master Cross."

This struck Allen almost like a physical blow. _How_ did this man know of his master Cross. And _how_ did he know the… conditions that Cross put him through? There was just no way…

As if reading the boy's mind, the older man smirked. "Oh yes, I know all about your 'Master'. I find it quite… interesting too. I never thought that that old drunk would ever even consider taking on a child. Much less a mutant freak like yourself."

Just then, the sound of a door being whammed open, filled the conference room. Immediately, all three of the room's occupants stared at the entrance to the meeting area, and were relieved to find that the tall grey door remained shut.

Then what door was opened?

Malcom had put it together first and had realized non-too-soon that the opened door was that of the one connecting the Employee's lounge to the long hallways in the hospital. He instantly straightened himself up and glared harshly at Bak. " I thought you said you closed the door, Bak." His deep voice was level, but that had scared Allen and the accused doctor even more.

"I-I thought I did sir! My apologies! I'll go deal with whoever it is!" A then Bak was gone, closing the door behind him to make sure that the visitor didn't know that anyone else was there.

Though there was no way to tell for sure who it was yet, Rouvelier was almost positive who the intruder was. And he had already formulated a plan.

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

Komui ran into the hospital faster than he's had to run in a very long time. Lenalee had opted to stay in the waiting room, as she didn't want to slow her older brother down if something bad really was going to happen to her new good friend Allen.

The adult ran down the unfamiliar corridors, hoping to find something to remind him of where he was going. Although he had been there just two days ago, he couldn't for the life of him remember where anything was. On top of that, Kanda hadn't even specified where Allen would be! Komui found the front desk a good place to start, but the strict-looking old lady working there had informed him that "Allen Walker was not in his room at the current time."

Komui vaguely remembered the white-haired teen telling him that he'd be working at the hospital in order to pay off the bill, so he figured he could try asking another employee. As it turned out, the cafeteria was just down the hall. He strode up to the counter and found a darker skinned man with purple hair.

"You don't happen to know an Allen Walker, do you?" Slightly breathless form his speed walker, Komui leaned on the table for support.

"Ooh~! That cutie putootie! Of course I know of him!" The man smiled and waved his hand in little circles as if to emphasize his point.

"Great, great. Do you know _where_ he is?" Komui couldn't help but tap his fingers impatiently against the counter-top.

The chef put an appreciative finger against his lower lip as he hummed. "Hmm… Nope! Can't say I do! Sorry 'bout that hun!"

But Komui didn't even hear him, because a soon as he hear the "nope" he ran back into the stretching halls. Next place to go: employee's lounge. There's bound to be tons of workers there.

So he stalked the doors until he saw that one of them had a sign over it that claimed the room to employees. He had found the employee's lounge. Fantastic.

Before knocking or anything, Komui barged into the room. The first thing he saw was Kanda, seemingly _sleeping_ on the old blue couch. Now the principal juts _knew_ something was incredibly wrong. He quickly checked the Japanese teen's heartbeat, and was relieved to find that it was going steady and strong. Deciding to check up on Kanda further later, Komui continued to comb the room for _anything_._  
_

He frantically searched the room to see if Allen had left a bag or anything of the sort in the room. Maybe the boy had his cellphone on him? Yeah, he would be so lucky…

Just as he was nearing the door once again, a young blond haired man clothed in a white doctors' jacket emerged from yet another door that Komui had missed in his not-so-thorough investigation.

"Ah, hello? You're the man that checked Allen in, am I right?" The doctor who Komui now remembered to be called Bak, called out to him.

"You're Allen's doctor!" The dark haired adult blurted out in his surprise. "Ah, I mean, do you know where Allen is? I heard from someone that he's in trouble and I really need to talk to him right away!" Komui reached up to adjust his beret, as he usually did out of habit when he was nervous or impatient, only to find that he had forgot it in his car before he rushed out in his frantic search.

A look, gone too fast to have been caught by the black-haired adult, showed absolute terror in Bak's blue eyes. This man knew. He knew that Allen was in trouble. He may not know that Bak was one of the main captors, but he _knew._ This was not good.

So he stalled. "Oh my! I'll go make a call and see if I can pinpoint Mr. Walker's whereabouts! Please excuse me for a second."

But Komui was having none of it. As the young doctor turned to enter the same room he had first appeared from, the other adult followed. Bak stopped in front of the door though. He couldn't let Komui see Malcom holding a bruised up Allen captive in there. "Oh, there's really no need for you to come in with me. I'm just making a boring ol' call. No big deal, really!" He threw up both of his hands to show how harmless the act would be.

"I just want to know what you say on the call. Plus if someone you call knows where the boy is, then I want to be the first to hear." Komui's eyes were defiant, as if nothing could stop him.

Just as Bak was about to protest further, Komui walked past him and flung the door open.

What he saw made him freeze.

There, crumpled in a heap, was a bruised Allen. His silvery eyes were shut and his head lay against his arms. He was definitely unconscious. Komui ran to Allen's side and quickly checked him over for anything serious. Finding nothing too bad, he turned his head to glare furiously at the man sitting next to the unconscious boy.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Komui got up and fisted the older man's shirt collar. He was not about to let anyone who injured Allen get off easy. Allen was the closest thing Komui had to a son.

"I did nothing." The man leaned back and folded his hand over his belly as a smirk painted his wrinkled face.

"You're lying! If you didn't do this than who did?!"

"I merely found the boy. Although I do know one thing…"

The man smirk turned into a full-blown grin as he sat up straight.

"The boy groaned out the name 'Cross' before he collapsed."


End file.
